Weary Hearts
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: AU Severus Snape has always seemed a cold and smirky man, but for good reason. But when an extremely abused/neglected six year old Harry comes into his care can the cynical professor and the untrusting child heal wounds for each other? warn slash/abuse
1. over heard secrets

Severus was not certain really what he was doing. Albus had come up with the preposterous idea he needed to take a vacation. He honestly did not know the meaning. He had never taken one. Summers from school as a student had meant going home to an abusive father before his Aunt took him in. And then there had been the war. But it had ended. And Albus insisted that Severus take some time off. He would have retreated to his home but Albus had been quite insistent upon it. He had even booked a holiday for him. He assumed he could have hid away at Malfoy Manor. He often spent time there. But it seemed quite the conspiracy. Lucius had even wanted him to go away. So here he was. He was in some small unheard of town in Cornwall. Staying for a few weeks at a little cottage in a muggle town.

A week after he arrived he was walking. He was trying to collect some herbs. He might as well do something useful with this waist of time. He should be in his lab. There was not even a space that could remotely work for a lab for him. The house had bright windows in every room. Albus could not have picked a worse spot. He thought it was the old man's strange humour at work. Or his way of ensuring Severus took this ridiculous holiday. Either way he was not able to work here.

He heard some children along the beach. He was in a family district he realized. Little families from the southern part of the country had summer home here. All muggles of course. They brought their kids to swim and play. They ate the sea food and took boat rides. He grimaced at the mundane pace of the muggle world.

He saw a couple along the water with their son. The woman looked oddly familiar to him. She was a tall gangly hors of a woman with blond hair. Her husband would make a whale look small. And the boy though no more then surely seven, was not much better.

The boy looked at his parents. "Mummy can we go to the store in town and buy some more of the sugar toffee? You know HE ate most of mine."

The woman smiled and ruffled the boy's curls. "Of course Dudley. You know the filthy brat will pay for eating you sweets Dudleykins."

He watched the couple. He was not that surprised by their language. The only muggle he had much contact with had been his drunk of a father. The man gave muggles a bad name. But this couple seemed no better. He could see why some would join Voldemort willingly. He and Lucius were forced and became spies. But there was good in muggles. He smiled for a moment in memory of her. She had been his best friend. A sister to him. Even after using mudblood she helped him become a spy. There was not a day he did not mourn he death nearly five years later.

He realized why the woman looked so familiar. He remembered meting Lily's sister years ago. But it could not be. The couple lived in London. But he had said it himself. Families came here for holidays. But what kind of coincidence would it have been. Surely he did not accidentally wind up in the same resort town. Albus he thought of. But what would the man have gained from sending him here.

His mind wandered to what Petunia had said. She had mentioned another child. Harry. Lily's son had been sent to live with the couple. But if it was Petunia, where was the boy. He would not even be six for a few more weeks. They would not leave a little boy home alone like that.

He without thinking cast a disillusionment charm and followed the family. It was confirmed by the man. "Petunia do you think we can trust HIM in the cottage?"

Petunia turned to look at her husband. "You know Arabella is in the hospital. Besides he is locked up in that pantry. There is not much damage that he could do there."

Severus' heart sunk. Lily's son was in a pantry. Maybe he heard wrong. It had been a long time since he listened to such muggle talk. The boy was likely in his bedroom. The boy was likely the image of his dad. Some spoiled little brat. The whale of a boy had claimed Harry had eaten his candy. Maybe he had a belly ache. Albus would not have left the child with abusive relatives. He had assured their group h had checked on the child. Surely he was misunderstanding something. He headed back for his cabin but he could not get their words out of his mind. Lily's face kept flashing through his mind.

He had seen which they had come from. Putting the spell back on he headed for the cottage. He was not sure what he would do. He could not simply take the child. And he was not sure he would have. He had no mind to raise a child. But he owed it to Lily to find out how her son was. He found the couple had not returned and checked the house for signs of life. He thought it empty until he spotted the cupboard in the kitchen. He found it locked.

He unlocked it and came face to face with a tiny boy. If it was not for his resemblance to James and the blazing green eyes he would not have recognized him. He was too small to be nearly six years old. And from the clothes h wore he looked like he had been shrunk.

The little boy backed away from him with tears running down his cheeks. "Please don't hurt me. Please. I didn't eat the candy. I swear I didn't."

Severus knelt down and noticed bruises and welts all over the little body. "I am not going to hurt you little one. I am not going to hurt you."

Looking at the boy he knew h had to do something. But he had no idea what to do. If he just took Harry he would be arrested. Or at the very least he would be sent back. But he needed to do something. Lily had done so much for him. There had to be some way to help this little boy.


	2. getting some help

He looked at the little boy. He knew he had to do something. But he could not just take him. He knew one person who could help him gain the child. Well actually two. One he knew where to find the other he was not sure about. But it might take some time. He hated leaving him here. By the looks of the child he was barely fed. And he had no idea how long the little boy would be locked up in here. His father had done such before but his mum or Aunt had always let him out. He would have to leave the boy for now. But he some how could not bring himself to just walk away.

He tried to reach out for Harry but he withdrew. "How would you like something to eat Harry?"

Harry stared at him. "No. No. I be a good boy. I eat two days ago. Uncle Vernon get angry and throw me out. No."

Severus stared at the little boy. He had eaten two days ago? He was not sure what he was doing but he summoned his house elf. He knew the couple would likely notice if any food was eaten. He assumed that is why they locked the little boy in a cupboard of food. They knew he would not try to eat anything and it was tiny. Harry started crying and curled up in a ball at the sight of the little elf. Severus assumed he could not blame the little boy. The elves were not the cutest things.

Topsy disappeared and returned with a peanut butter sandwich, some apple slices and a big glass of chocolate milk. Severus for a moment smiled. He remembered that all too well. His Aunt had always fed him it when he had come to her after another pounding from his dad. Topsy had served his Aunt before him.

Harry eyed the food put in front of him but refused to touch it and pulled away from him. "Bad boy." He was muttering under his breath.

Severus looked at Topsy. "I need you to go to Malfoy Manor and ask Lucius to come see me at the cottage I am staying at. Tell him it is urgent."

The little elf bowed and took off. Lucius had a lot of pull with the ministry as well as attorneys. If anyone could help him get the little boy out of here it was Lucius. He was not sure what he would do with Harry. He was a professor during the school year. And single to boot. And he had never had any desire to be a father at all. But he had to get him away from here. If nothing else he owed it to Lily to make sure her little boy was taken away from these monsters. Narcissa could likely be some help. She was a wonderful mother to Draco. He was sure he could help him some how. The only role model he had as a father was his own. And Harry had already encountered that by the looks of him.

Topsy returned and assured him Lucius was on his way. Severus looked at the child and then at the elf. "Topsy I want you to stay with the boy and watch over him."

Topsy had been sent by his Aunt more then once to do the same with him. "I watch over him master. I make sure he not be hurt.

Severus reminded the elf that she needed to remain invisible. She was not to make herself known at all unless she had to. Severus hated leaving Harry. Especially since he had filed to get the child to eat the food he had summoned. But Lucius would be waiting for him. He knew Topsy would make sure that no harm came to the child while he was gone. He was sure Lucius could help him get Harry out of here in a day or two. Lucius could be quite one track minded when it cam to something he wanted. And he would do this for his brother.

He was not surprised when he reached the cottage to find Lucius. Lucius seemed amused by the location chosen. The airy cottage on a sunny beach was definitely not him. But it was not time for small talk. Lucius knew hat there was good reason he had been summoned. Severus went right down to business telling him.

Lucius was surprised and pale. "I am amazed the headmaster would leave him there. But then again he forced two sixteen year olds to be spies. I'll help."

Severus nodded. "I know for a fact Remus Lupin was named Harry's guardian if Sirius was dead or could not take care of him. It was ignored by the ministry."

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Technically that did not make it impossible for him to take Harry. Harry's parents naming him in the will had helped. But Remus had no work. Well no work the ministry would recognize. He was working as a teacher in the muggle world. And lived in a muggle cottage. Sirius and James had supported Remus a lot since school. But when Sirius had been sent to prison he was cut off. Harry was heir to the Black estate but Sirius was not dead. And the Potter trust fund Harry had access to before he came of age for the full inheritance would not be enough in the eyes of the ministry for Remus to raise the child on. Remus had never officially signed over custody but he had agreed it was safer Harry not live with him in his muggle cottage. He was living in the muggle world but he had been told that Harry would be safer within blood wards.

Lucius nodded. "I know where to find him. It might take a few days even with his help Severus. But I will get you custody. But are you sure you want to raise him?"

Severus sighed. "No. I mean I have never wanted to raise a child. But I can't leave him there. I owe it to Lily to get her son from that place."

Lucius thought it was probably the best thing. He had seen his brother with Draco. Severus did not give himself enough credit. Draco was the only person who could really warm Severus' heart. Even with Lucius Severus could be quite snarky. He thought Severus taking the child could likely be good for both Harry and Severus. He headed straight for London. Thinking about his own son he knew he needed to get that little boy out of there as soon as they could.


	3. taking Harry away

Severus had been waiting three days. He had seen the family a few times but Harry was never with them. He knew Lucius was doing his best. He did not want to raise Albus' suspicions. They were not sure. Severus had a feeling it might not have been a coincidence that he had been sent here. But he could not figure out why. If Albus had known Harry was being abused he could have removed him. It did not make sense to send Severus here to find him. Lucius had found Remus and got him to sign. Severus had put a clause in it without being asked. He knew Remus had not had any contact with his cub since James and Lily died. They had once been friends too. He thought that it might be good for Harry to have the man in his life. Harry would be at school with him but Remus should be able to come to school and visit him. For the summer they would likely be at the manor. Narcissa could definitely give him advice on raising a child. He definitely had no idea where he was to start on it. He had plenty of time to think. He had inherited the Prince estate some time ago when his Uncle died. Perhaps he could pay for a small flat in Hogsmeade for Remus and the man could educate Harry until he was ready for Hogwarts.

He was pacing nervously on the third morning. He knew Lucius had gone to speak to Fudge. It was the last step. They really did not need it. But Severus was not certain Albus had sent him here intentionally. He was worried that Albus might contest him having the boy. And they could use all of the legal support they could get. Fudge was a step up from the last minister. At least where they needed him to be. The last minister had been a puppet for Albus really, bowed and scarped to him. Fudge resented the control that Albus was always trying to have over the ministry. He thought if Albus wanted to run the government he should run for office.

He was cut out of his thoughts by Lucius who appeared and handed him forms. "The boy is yours. Not even Albus can contest you having custody of Harry."

Severus sighed in relief. "Thank you for your help Luc. I still am not sure I want to be a dad. But I have to get Lily's little boy out of there."

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. He reminded his brother of his and Narcissa's offer to help. Severus had already packed up the few things he had brought. He was ending this so called vacation. He had just been waiting for him to have the paper work to take Harry. He had barely slept since he saw the boy. He knew Topsy was with Harry. She would make sure the child was not hurt more. But he could not get the image out of his head.

Lucius summoned one of his house elves to take Severus' things for him. He knew his brother would be anxious to leave with the boy. He smiled a bit as he watched Severus. He thought again this would likely be good for Severus. It might thaw some of his icy heart. Draco had started but he was sure Harry could do more.

Severus headed out for the cottage and realized that the couple was home and knocked. Vernon answered. "We are not buying anything. Get out of here."

Severus sneered at the man. "I am not here to sell anything to you. I am here for your nephew Harry."

Vernon stared at him. Even before he saw Severus' wand he realized it was a wizard. He had known no good would ever come from taking in the little freak. He told his wife they should have drowned the rat when they found him. Or at the very least have sent him to an orphanage. He was a useless waste of space and food. He cried bout the simplest chores. And several times the little brat had raised suspicions with his kindergarten teacher last year. Vernon had of course managed to cover it up but the boy just never seemed to learn his lesson.

Vernon tried to slam the door in his face but Severus was not having any of it. He forced his way into the house. He could see the shock of Petunia and her son when he came into the kitchen. Petunia recognized him from when she had met him years ago.

Petunia stammered when she heard he was demanding her nephew. "You can't take the boy. You don't think I am just about to hand my nephew over."

Severus tossed a second copy of his papers down. "I have custody of your nephew and if you don't hand him over to me I will have you arrested for child abuse."

Both of them started angrily demanding he leave. He could not come in here and accuse them of such things. They had been told that no one would look in. They would be left alone as long as the brat was alive. Severus ignored them and they watched in amazement as he walked right over to the pantry and opened the locks. He found the little boy asleep in the bottom of the pantry. He did not have the heart to wake him and scooped him up. He was as small as Draco had been at four and he would be six in two weeks. And the weight was nothing at all. He pressed the little boy's head against his shoulder. He doubted Harry had anything to take, he was obviously dressed in hand me downs which should have been thrown out long before. He was sure Draco would have something that would fit him.

Vernon tried to stop him. "You can not take the boy. He has been left in our care. We love that boy. I don't think that paper work is legal."

Severus pointed his wand at the man and his horse of a wife and cast a spell. "To make sure you remember the pain you have inflicted on an innocent child."

He heard them screaming for him to come back and undue what ever he had done. He just walked out of the cottage. Severus wished he could have done more. He could have hexed them to kingdom come feeling the small sickly thin child in his arms who was only breathing raspilly but he had to get Harry away from here. Neither of the couple would have a night's peace for years to come. They would be plagued with dreams when they would feel every pain and terror they had inflicted on this tiny little boy. They would suffer for what they had done to Lily's son.

He held the little boy to him before he apparated. "I promise Harry no one will ever hurt you like that again."


	4. getting hard news

The little boy was still asleep against him when he arrived at the manor. He was not sure asleep was the best word. He was scared it was more unconscious. The child's breathing was scaring him. It was even raspier since they apparated. He knew he would have to call for Poppy. He reminded himself the woman would help. She had been with him when he had come back abused from summers. He knew that she would not report it to Albus, healer confidentiality but also care for the boy. He needed to get him into bed first though. He could have taken him home but he thought that Harry could use any amount of help. Narcissa may be a comfort. He had no idea. The little boy had obviously been badly misused. He was not sure he would trust anyone. The little boy seemed like a house elf when he spoke to him. It scared him a bit to find out what the child went through. Severus had been through a lot but he had his mother and his Aunt to take care of him. This little boy had not had anyone to protect him from what was being done to him. But not now. Not again.

He was not surprised that Narcissa and her husband were waiting at the doors. Narcissa was in tears when she looked at the little boy. Even clothed they could see the bruises and welts all over his tiny little body. The mother in her ached for the little boy. She knew he was only six weeks younger then her own son. But he looked more like at least two years younger. And the huge clothes he was wearing just made him look tinier. He was relieved to find when they escorted him to a spare bedroom right next to the one he always stayed in when he was there, that Poppy had already been summoned. She motioned for Severus to put him down.

Poppy had been summoned by Lucius after being sworn to secrecy. After hearing what was going on she had more then promised not to tell the headmaster. She was shocked to realize that the old man had left the child there. Lucius pulled Severus aside when Poppy was working on him. Severus explained to his brother what had happened in the house. His eyes never left the bed the entire time though.

Lucius looked at the bed. "We have Draco's old clothes which are still in good condition and you and he can spend the summer here with us."

Narcissa nodded. "You know I will do anything to help you reach that little boy. I have no idea how anyone could be so monstrous to do that to a little child."

Poppy looked up from the little boy. "I have done what I can for the little one. He has no permanent damage but he has been badly used and unfortunately sexually."

Severus paled at the words. She explained the boy had some bruising around his genital areas. He had not been used anally but had likely been spared as he was so young. Severus could not even imagine what would have happened if Harry remained there. Poppy said the rest were mainly bruises and welts she put cream on and needed time to heal but he had a cracked rib which had been making it hard for him to breath and looked to have had a belt taken to his back.

She came to their side. "Severus I know you have a lot of experience being and working with abused kids. But that little boy, considering what was done to him....."

Severus looked down at the little boy. "I know. I could not even get him to eat for me. But we have to try. This is Lily's little boy. We have to try.

Nodding she assured him she was not saying to give up hope. But the scars on his back showed this was not only recent. It had likely been going on for a few years. She confirmed what h had already suspected and in part over heard. The child had seriously been under fed. From what she could tell he had likely not eaten in a week. They would have to give him a lot of potions right now because it would take some time for his stomach to grow again.

Lucius went to lead Poppy out and Severus was talking to Narcissa. Poppy had given the little boy some medicine to keep him out. Harry was going to need to stay as still as possible until at least his rib had healed. They had no idea what kind of emotional state he was going to be in when h woke up.

They were surprised when Draco appeared in the doorway. "Mommy who is that?"

Narcissa scooped her son up. "That is Harry. He is going to be staying with us this summer. He has come to live with your Uncle Sev."

Draco looked in curiosity at the little boy lying there. He was not sure when his mommy told him the boy was his age. He looked so small. His mommy explained he was a bit hurt right now and need to sleep but when he woke he was going to needed them all to help make him feel better. He was pretty scared and he needed someone to take care of him. Draco thought it was kind of cool. He was an only child and he never had a brother or any cousins. Well he had Tonks but she was how much older then he was and because of his parents' roles as spies during the first war he had never really had a chance to see them.

Severus kissed his godson on the head. "What do you think Dragon; can you help Uncle Sev make him feel at home here? He has had a pretty hard time."

Draco nodded. "I'll help Uncle Sev. I always wanted a cousin. Are you going to be Harry's Daddy now?"

Severus was taken off guard a bit by the question. He had taken custody of the child. And he assumed by all intensive purposes he was really Harry's new dad. But he was not sure he was ready o be considered a dad by anyone. He was comfortable being a godfather and Uncle, but dad was a reality that h had never considered yet. He was not even sure he could handle being a father. But some how he smiled a bit at the thought of being called Daddy.


	5. sleeping prince wakes

Harry had been out for three days. Severus had rarely left the little boy's bed side. Lucius smiled as he watched his brother like this. It was honestly the longest Severus had by choice been out of his potions lab. Narcissa had told him that Draco had asked his Uncle if he was going to be Harry's new Daddy. Severus had not verbally responded but she had noticed the odd look. They both knew Severus was wondering about it and they thought he probably loved the idea. He was scared too admit it. They had seen him with Draco since he was born. He was an amazing Uncle but because of his own father he was reluctant. Severus was cold, and definitely he had many qualities that put many adults off. Considering his childhood and how he was forced to take the mark it was understandable but he was different with kids. Lucius thought Harry might just be the best thing to ever happen to his brother if he gave himself a chance.

Narcissa had come in to see about lunch when they both heard a little moan form the bed. The night before they had given him his last potion and they knew he would be waking some time. Severus watched as the little boy began to stir and slowly his little green eyes fluttered back open. He was all too aware again this was Lily's little boy as those incredible green yes shone back at him. How he missed the closest thing to a sister he had.

Harry stared at him. "Please don't hurt me. Please. I'm sorry for being a bad boy."

Severus shook his head. "It's okay little one; you're not in trouble I promise. You're safe Harry."

The little boy looked absolutely confused and terrified, his eyes going to Narcissa for a moment and then back to him. He could see some recognition in the boy's face. He knew Harry must have remembered him from the day in the cottage. But Harry had refused to speak to him at all when he was there.

Harry looked around and noticed the clean pyjamas he was wearing and the soft bed he was in. "I need go back. Uncle be angry with me. I need to go back."

Severus shook his head. "You're never going back to that home again Harry. You don't have to worry about your Uncle ever touching you again. I promise Harry."

The little boy just lay there looking at him terrified with tears running down his cheeks. He looked over at Narcissa with no idea what to do for the child. Draco was always full of energy and smiles. He had a few bad dreams but he would have just crawled into bed with his parents or Severus when he was at school. Even when he was hurt the little boy easily brushed it off. Narcissa was not much more at ease with the fear in the little boy then he was.

She sat down though on the edge of the bed and reached out and brushed some of the hair from the boy's eye. It was just a natural motherly instinct but it seemed the little boy had never even had such a basic comfort as that.

She smiled at Harry. "You must be hungry little man, you missed breakfast."

The little boy looked terrified and burst into tears. He shocked them when he tried to get out of bed and they had no idea what had caused it. Severus as gently as he could kept the boy in bed for he was worried the child might hurt himself. He knew of the one thing which might explain it. He reminded himself that he had kept his house elf had been with Harry for three days and he might be able to help them figure this out.

Harry was even more terrified when the little elf had appeared though. Severus was reminded how he had reacted at the cottage. He wondered how Harry would react when they tried to teach him that magic existed. Topsy explained that Harry had been forced to cook meals for his family; it had been the only time he had been allowed out of the pantry while she was watching over him. He had been lucky to get food.

Topsy looked at the little boy. "What be little master wanting for breakfast? Topsy be making anything."

The little boy refused to answer and Severus had some pancakes sent for and put them in front of Harry. "It's okay Harry. You really need to eat a little bit."

Though he said nothing the little boy picked up his fork and knife and began eating the pancakes but he only ate a few bites and the milk. Severus sighed as the little boy laid back and curled up into a ball. He looked like a little animal who was expecting a beating. Severus had Topsy take the food away and tried to get the little boy to talk to him. He was not surprised when Harry drifted back off to sleep. He had been medicated so long that it was to be expected.

Draco appeared around lunch time and crawled up onto the bed. "Uncle Sev is Harry going to wake up soon? Mommy said he was up this morning."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I hope he will wake up for lunch. How about we pick your favourite lunch and maybe you can help me convince him to eat some more."

Smiling ear to ear Draco had Dobby make some of his favourite, grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup, for lunch. Harry was just waking as the little house elf appeared and brought the food. Harry was not spooked this time for his eyes were instead on Draco. He kept eying him and Severus noticed the child was as spooked by Draco as h had been by adults. He remembered seeing the cousin and wondered if Harry had been smacked around.

Draco handed him a sandwich. "You should try one, they are really good. And Dobby makes the soup with noodles that look like dragons."

Harry tentatively took the sandwich and looked down at the soup. "Really?"

Draco nodded and pointed at the soup. Though Harry did not talk any more Draco excitedly told him about the bank where there was a dragon h had been told and about the goblins. Harry stared at him in utter amazement. He had only hear of such things in fairy tale books and the little boy was telling him they were real. Severus, and Narcissa who was in the doorway, smiled as they watched the little boy finishing a sandwich and some of the soup.

Harry looked incredulous though when Draco told him magic was real and his Daddy was a wizard. Harry shook his head. "Magic is not real. Uncle say it is freakish."

Severus saw his godson looking a bit worried and Severus took out his wand. "It isn't freakish Harry. Only people who don't understand it can find it a bit scary."

The little boy stared at him as he made one of the books he had left on the windowsill from reading as Harry was sleeping, do flips towards him and land in his lap. Harry looked a bit scared still but Draco seemed to sense it and ran from the room and came running back with his favourite book, one about dragons and he started showing Harry pictures in it. Severus was amazed at how well his nephew took it all in stride so well.


	6. finding Harry missing

It was the day after Harry had first woke up. He had spoken no words other then in fear over being hurt, other then a few whispered thank you. Even Draco could not get him to talk. But he did manage to get a few smiles and giggles out of Harry over the books he had brought and with Draco's encouragement he had been eating too. Harry kept eying any of the adults wearily and drew away from any physical touch from anyone other then Draco other then the first brush of hair from Narcissa. The fact that Dudley was massive even compared to Draco may have made it easier for Harry to feel more at ease with him. They assumed that Harry would have been to kindergarten or something before and he must have had some kids around him.

Severus knew they would need to contact Arabella and see if she knew anything but for now it was too dangerous. He did not need Albus knowing he had Harry until he had to. Remus he had managed to get in contact with and the man was to come in a few days. Severus had looked into a flat in Hogsmeade and Lucius had actually bought it for the man. He would live there for free and would help Severus teach Harry till he was eleven and ready for school. Remus had been able to make some money writing texts but it had not been enough to live off of which had forced him into the muggle sector. But between teaching Harry and texts he would be set.

Severus was thinking that they needed to get Harry out of the room and maybe see if there was something at the manor that peeked his interest. He would even settle if the child would play a game of hide and go seek with Draco. He just wanted some normal childhood reaction from the little boy.

He was shocked to find that it seemed Harry was playing hide and go seek on his own accord that morning when he found the room empty. "Harry? Harry?"

Narcissa had appeared in the door and realized tat the little boy was gone. "Have you checked the room? You know he could just be hiding."

They both knew in the size of the manor the little boy hiding if h was not in the room was not going to be a simple matter. Especially with a child who refused to talk and would not respond if they called for him. There were plenty of rooms that he could get into and he would likely be able to hurt himself in if he was not being careful. There was no sign of him in the room and by the time they left it they had Lucius and Draco helping.

Severus was surprised when Dobby appeared in front of them. "Little master be in the kitchens. Little master be insisting we be letting him be cleaning dishes."

Narcissa stared at the elf in shock. "You have not been allowing a small child and guest in our house to be doing house work?"

Dobby shook his head and said they had been trying to get the little boy to eat instead but he kept saying he needed to clean; he was being a bad boy. Dobby admitted he had the little boy doing some sweeping for he would not get hurt and the little boy had gone nearly catatonic when he tried to tell him to stop cleaning. Narcissa knew deep down Dobby had done his best. Like most pureblood families they had a house elf as a nanny. Narcissa was as hands on as possible with Draco but during the war it had been nearly impossible and Dobby had cared for Draco. He wasn't any more but he was still assigned as Draco's elf and he was very over protective of his little master and they knew he would not have done anything but try and help the little boy as best as he could. House elves though were supposed to obey wizards and witches, their masters or those who were guests in the house. And even so young Harry was one.

They found their way down to the kitchens and sure enough the little boy was there. A broom had been shrunk so it was small enough fir him to house and he was working away mercilessly on the floor trying to make it spotless.

Severus knelt down in front of him. "Hey little man what are you doing down here? You know Dobby was right, it isn't your job to do the house work."

Harry shook his head. "I was very bad. I ate three meals yesterday. I not eat more then two meals a week. I was very bad. I come sweep. I have to work. I'm sorry."

Taking the broom from the little boy against his protests Severus scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the kitchens. He hated that the poor little child had been told he had to work like an elf to even deserve two meals in one week. The house elves got three meals a day. Not even the worst pureblood families would have treated a small child like this. This was a little boy who had inherited the massive Potter estate as well as since Sirius was in prison also held the far more extensive Black estates and while he could touch neither till he came of age a guardian could, and he had lived like some beggar. By the looks he had not even had clothes of his own to his name. He still did not, he was wearing Draco's for now but they would see to that soon enough.

He sat down in the library with the boy in his lap. "You are not a bad boy Harry. You don't have to cook and clean little man. You are a child, we take care of you."

Harry shook his head. "Uncle Vernon say I was a burden, I have to cook and clean or he throw me onto street. I like it here; I don't want to be put out. I will clean."

Shaking his head Severus summoned both Topsy and Dobby to them. He explained it was the little elves' job to make sure they were fed and taken care of. He was a child and it fell to adults to worry about such things. He swore he would never let Harry be put out on the streets. He would always have a safe home.

Severus pointed at Topsy. "Now this is our elf, mine and yours. Topsy takes very good care of little boys. You are ever scared or need anything you just call her."

Topsy nodded her head. "Topsy be taking care of Master Severus when he was a little boy and now Topsy be caring for you. Topsy be making sure you safe."

Though Harry did not look convinced at all he nodded in confirmation when asked to promise he would not try to clean again. Severus tried to carry Harry back up stairs for he thought Harry could use a bath instead of a cleaning spell but the little boy refused to be picked up. Severus instead lead the little boy up stairs, Harry refusing even to take his hand and clutching at what Severus felt with ach was a tiny little dust rag he had taken from the elves. He thought they would have to find some of Draco's toys for Harry to play with before they could take him shopping for some of his own.

Narcissa was forced to take over when Harry freaked at Severus giving him a bath. She reminded Severus quietly that Harry had been sexually abused and he likely would be skittish about any man near him naked until he was more comfortable. It again fell to Draco to put him at ease and get in the bath, showing Harry some of his little boats and bath toys. He even got Harry to choose a top to wear, Harry picking one with an odd magical beast Harry seemed to think looked like a dog.

Draco presented Harry with a little stuffed dragon and whispered. "I sometimes still need a snugly when I'm scared too. I named him Twiggy."

Harry slowly put the cloth down and clutched the little dragon to him. "Thanks."

Once again so grateful to his godson who was again the only one to elicit talk except when he thought he was in trouble, from Harry, Severus desperately hoped in the next six weeks he could make some progress for he and Harry would have to head for school for September.


	7. several birthday surprises

The few weeks since Harry had come had been rough. Harry still rarely spoke and he cowered like a spooked animal when ever an adult came to close to him, except Narcissa who he allowed the barest of contact with and usually only for a bath. Draco managed to get him to talk a bit and had shown Harry around the manor and got him to play with him a bit but even Draco was having a hard time sustaining any kind of good mood in the little boy. Severus was really worried. He had no idea what would happen when they had to go back to school. Harry could barely be near him without crying and Draco was the only person who he was comfortable around at all. But he and Harry would be going to school and he would have to find some way of convincing the little boy he was safe and sound with him. But he was so new to being this parental figure thing and he had no idea what he was supposed to.

They reminded Severus he was doing his best and no one could have done anything more. The child had been badly abused and he needed time to see that there were people who could care for him and look after him as well. They thought his birthday was likely a good place to start in trying to introduce him to a proper life. He had no clothes or toys of his own yet, he had been using Draco's so far. They knew that he would not handle having other kids there but they thought a few things of his known and a normal birthday with a cake a they had guessed he had never had before, they thought might

They had invited Remus to come to the party. He had agreed to keep his distance until then for he had known that Harry needed time to adjust to his new parental figure. He and Severus had once upon a time been practically brothers and like Lucius he knew Severus could be a goddad if he gave himself a chance. But he was relieved on the day of his honorary godson's birthday he was allowed to come to the manor finally.

Narcissa had just finished getting Harry dressed when Remus walked into the bedroom. The little boy cowered next to her but she quieted him. "This is a friend Harry."

Remus knelt down on eye level with his little godson. "Harry you probably don't remember me but I was friends with your daddy and you called me Uncle Moony."

The little boy stared at him with huge green eyes and Remus' heart ached. He and James may have been marauders together but Lily was his sister in all but blood. She was the first one other then Severus who knew he was a werewolf and they were the first to accept him. They had both sat by his bed side after full moons. Her eyes had always been his favourite thing and looking at the little boy with his big green eyes he was amazed. But he saw what the others had seen. The bruises and cut had healed but he saw even now how thin he was and he saw the look of a spooked horse in the little boy.

Harry surprised Narcissa and Severus who was in the door by taking a tentative step towards him. "Uncle Moony?"

Remus smiled and nodded handing him a little stuffed wolf. "This was yours when you were a baby. You left it with me the last time I baby-sat. I had it ever since."

The little boy's eyes lit up in some remembrance of the little wolf and though he kept a hold of Twiggy, the dragon he went no where but the tub without and even then it sat next to the tub since Draco had given him it, he clutched the wolf against him to. Each of the marauders had given him a stuffed animal of their form, the stag and dog he was sure were destroyed in the house and the rat as well. But he had baby-sat Harry a few weeks before that Halloween, jut before the couple had gone into hiding and shortly after their death he had found the little wolf under his couch. He had longed to give it back to Harry all of this time.

Severus came into the room. "You know Harry Topsy has made a special breakfast for us and there are some gifts for you to open downstairs."

Harry looked at him absolutely confused. "Gifts? No bad boys don't get gifts"

Kneeling down to look at the little boy Severus wished they could get through to him. There had been a few times that he had been found cleaning with the elves. They had thought thy had got through to him the first time but when ever he thought he did something wrong he was. Topsy was starting to get extremely scared. She and Dobby were under orders that Harry was not to be doing house work but the little boy went into a catatonic state any time anyone tried to get him to stop. Severus seemed the only one who could reach through the moods for him. They had finally agreed for now there were a few little chores he was permitted to help with but as soon as he was doing a chore the elves were to come for an adult.

Leading the little boy out of the room close but not touching Severus again explained he was not a bad boy and he got to have a birthday. He was six and that was a very special day and they wanted to make sure he had a special little birthday. He still looked a bit close to tears but when Topsy placed a plate of smiley face pancakes in front of him. He ate the pancakes but when it came time for gifts he did break down sobbing.

Remus pointed at the stuffed animals. "Those were gifts cub and you took them. I promise these are for you and you won't get hurt. Have you never had a gift?"

Harry nodded. "Mrs Figgy."

Watching the little boy tentatively opening the gifts, some clothes but most being some books and puzzles, a few stuffed animals and a toy broom, they were reminded of Arabella. Severus intended to speak with her soon enough. He knew more then ever that she could likely tell him more about Harry and how he had been raised. They had bought more clothes and a few things for him but they would wait. They would be sent on to the school to set up a room for Harry there. They knew he would have been over whelmed by what they had selected and when he was nearly in tears by the time he opened the last gift, a book of fairy tales from Remus they knew they had been right to hold off on the rest.

Draco looked at Harry. "Daddy told me he has the ponies from the stables and we can go ride them. I already know a bit but I am sure Daddy will show you."

Lucius nodded. "I definitely would. Draco has a pony named Knutt that we have been teaching him to ride but there is another pony named Comet for you to ride."

Before they could head out for the stables though there turned out to be another surprise that morning. This time the surprise was not only for Harry but for everyone in the manor and it definitely was not a welcome one either. Lucius motioned for Narcissa to take the boys for a bit. Severus demanded to know what he was doing there, but they knew before he had spoken that it would be nothing good.

He looked at where Harry still stood with Narcissa. "I have come to take Harry back where he belongs and if you don't hand him over Severus I'll have you arrested."


	8. a hard choice

Albus was standing in the doorway and looked more irate than anyone else in the room had seen him before. They had no idea how he had already found out they had Harry but he had no ground to stand on. They had legal custody of Harry and even Fudge had signed off on that. But Harry was cowering against the wall and Narcissa had been doing hr best to calm the little boy but he was too upset right now it seemed and Harry jerked away in fear when even Draco came near him.

Severus was seething mad. He could not understand how the man had left the child there and had no one even look in on him and make sure that he was safe. And there was nothing which would make him let the man take Harry back to that monster.

Severus stood between Harry and Albus. "I don't know how you knew he was here but you're not taking him Albus. Your threats mean nothing."

Albus looked over at Harry. "His relatives returned from their cabin and Arabella reported that Harry was not with them. She summoned me."

Severus shared a look with the others. They had not gone to speak to Arabella yet for they had been worried that Albus would find out. But it turns out that they had more to worry about. Severus had not even considered how soon the Dursleys would return from their summer vacation and that Arabella might notice that Harry was not among them. From the bruising and injuries he doubted Harry was allowed to spend much time out of the house or someone would have guessed what was happening to him and reported it though he had over heard that Harry had gone to school. He wondered what muggle teachers were thinking. He would definitely have confronted a child with bruises. He had many abused students in his time.

Severus shook his head. "I have legal custody of Harry, you are not taking him and you definitely have no grounds to have me arrested for kidnapping."

Albus shook his head. "But I do have grounds to have you arrested as a Death Eater. Lucius may have been given a full pardon but you never were."

Severus snarled at the man. He had been forced to take the mark and he had become as a spy as soon as he could. He had committed crimes because Albus had refused to help him unless he became a spy for their side. Lucius had earned himself an official pardon from the ministry but Severus never had. Lucius had committed a lot more crimes in his time as Severus was mainly a potions master for them but Albus had stopped him from being tried so he had never been in need of a pardon. Lucius' pardon was under the table so he could act as a spy if he was needed if Voldemort returned but he could not be arrested for his crimes again/

Lucius looked at Severus. "You know that I will go to Cornelius and he will give you a pardon. If for nothing else then to spite Albus. He helped with this."

Albus moved towards the boy. "I am taking him now and if you don't let me I will have the aurors here in minutes and you'll be arrested anyways."

They knew that since Severus had custody if he was arrested the child would be taken anyways. He would be put into social services and foster care of some kind. And while Severus might get him back after they had no idea where he would end up. But they had no idea what would happen if Albus took him. The man could not take Harry and put him back with his relatives. They all had flashes of the abuse the child had suffered including having been molested and they knew they had to ensure that he was not sent back there even for a few days time.

Remus tried to stop the man. "I was his legal guardian before Severus. I am his secondary godfather. You can not take him away and give him to those monsters."

Albus turned towards him. "We both know you would not gain custody of him Remus, you already tried. But Harry will not go back; at least till I am sure it is safe."

They could not let this happen but Lucius whispered to Severus that it would be easier and quicker to get Harry back if Severus was not arrested first. He needed a few days to work with the attorneys and Fudge and make sure that he got a pardon. Harry would be gone longer if Albus had him arrested. And they both knew that Albus had more then enough proof to have him arrested for h was the one who had Severus do most of it in the first place.

He looked back and forth between the man and Harry. "You will not send him back to those monsters. Albus?"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled as they always did. "Of course not my boy unless we find they will care for him. I have already arranged a place for him to stay."

Though Severus still did not like the sounds of that he shared a look with Remus as well. They both knew that they could not fight it like this. Lucius was right; they needed time and the help from Cornelius. And they both hoped that Albus would keep to his word and send Harry to some where he would be safe and taken care of. They knew that being the headmaster of the school he knew many wizarding families and he would have found some where he believed was safe. But then again he had seemed to think that Harry had been safe with his relatives and he had obviously been as far from safe as you could almost get. It was breaking Severus' heart but he knew he was going to need to do this.

Severus knelt down to look at Harry. "You're going to have to go with this man Harry. He is going to take you for a few days but I will come for you soon."

Harry had tears running down his face as he clutched at Narcissa's robes. "I'm sorry for being bad boy, I be better. I clean more. Don't throw me out please."

Severus' heart ached at the words. He remembered finding Harry cleaning the first time and the little boy had said he had not wanted to b put out onto the street and he was cleaning to ensure they would not think that h was a burden and would let him stay. Narcissa knelt with him and tried to convince the little boy that he would be back soon but he was still crying and had gone into his near catatonic state when Albus bent and scooped him up.

Albus shook his head when Narcissa tried to hand Harry the little dragon and wolf he dropped. "They will have things for him where we are going. I need to be off."

Severus watched him leave and his heart ached. "I will get you back soon Harry."

Narcissa watched as Severus took the stuffed animals from her and looked at the gifts. Draco was clinging to his mother crying for he did not understand anything except that his new friend had been taken away from them. They knew they should be able to get him back soon and Lucius assured his brother h was going to his attorneys right away and it would only be two or three days and he should have Harry back.

Severus looked at the dragon Harry was never without since he was given it. "I just wish I knew where he was taken, and that he was safe."


	9. enter the redheads

Molly and Arthur had been quite surprised when Albus had come to them and asked that they take in another child. He had offered to pay them of course as he knew they already had seven children to take care of, and while two were in school it was the summer time. They had turned down the offer of money unless they needed it, they did not think another little boy would be too much demand on them. They were of course surprised to learn the identity of the child and the fact that he had been removed from his relatives. They had agreed to take him before they found out who he was but they not changed their mind about the money or taking him, having been assured there would be no risk to their kids. The little boy was only a few months younger then their youngest son so they had another bed in Ron's room.

They were waiting for him to be brought, a bit surprised that he was being brought on his birthday. Molly had been cooking and she had made a little birthday cake for the boy and the kids seemed good about it. They thought it was kind of cool that Harry Potter was coming to live with them. Well all but Ron who had received a time out and was already looking at a spanking as he had been caught hiding his toys because he didn't want to share with him.

Fred came bounding down the stairs. "Mom can't Harry stay with me and George? There is enough room in our bedroom and we'll be nicer to him then Ron."

Molly turned to look at him. "Harry is going to need some time to settle in and I would like him closer to us Fred. Besides Ron has a room to himself."

Ron was grumbling from where he was washing the lunch dishes for his mum, saying Percy had his own room as well. Both Percy and Ron were on the same floor and equal distance from their parents but Percy being four years older then Harry they had thought it would make more sense for Harry to be in with Ron. Ginny was the only one on the same floor as the master bedroom but they would not put Harry in with their daughter.

Charlie who had come down the stairs looked out the window and alerted everyone to the fact that Albus had arrived and was coming up the front path. Molly and Arthur led the kids out into the garden where Albus had stopped and put a little boy down. Molly had a hard time believing he had turned six today as he was even smaller then Ginny was and she was a bit small for five.

Albus smiled. "Molly and Arthur thank you for taking him until we can find another place for him. Harry these are Mr and Mrs Weasley and their kids."

Seeing the little boy was not moving or talking Molly tried to come and hug him but he drew away. "How about we get you inside and settle you in sweet heart."

Looking at Albus Harry just stood there confused and in tears not knowing what to do. He didn't know these people or this place. And he definitely did not like the man who had brought him here. He was not sure why but he had a feeling he had met the man before. It sent shivers running up him. He just wanted to go back, he knew he should not have opened the gifts, they had been a trick. He had been too bad and they had sent him away. He eyed all these strange red headed people and wondered what chores they would expect him to do. He had never cooked for so many people before.

Albus shook their hands. "Thank you for this again, Harry unfortunately did not have any clothes or things to bring with us. Are you sure you won't accept pay?"

Arthur shook his head. "We have more then enough clothes from six sons, we are sure to have enough to fit him."

With that Albus turned and left and Molly and her husband looked at the little boy wondering if perhaps he was a mute. They had been told little other then the fact that Harry had been mistreated with his relatives and he had taken the child away from them until he could be found a better placement. The couple was seriously considering offering him a place with them but the child seemed to pull away from the smallest contact and they were worried how he would handle being here.

They left the little boy into the house and up to the bedroom he would be sharing with Ron. It looked like Harry was tired and Ginny was down for a nap so Molly suggested a nap for the little boy and Ron. Ron grudgingly climbed into bed after his father reminded him of the promise of a spanking.

Molly tried to tuck Harry into the bed and while he did not run he lay there staring at the roof with tears in his eyes. "I hope you have a good sleep Harry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie was surprised when he came inside and found his mother was frantic about something. Well his mother could often be a ball of energy but he knew something was going on and from the look on his dad's face he knew that it was not good. Bill, the twins and Percy had followed him in as they had been playing out on the pitch so that they would not wake the three who were taking a nap.

Molly looked at the kids. "Did you see Harry out there any where? We went to wake him from the nap and he was missing."

Arthur tried to calm his wife. "He could not have left the gardens and if he was not out there he is in the house. Boys can you help us look?"

They all divided up and Charlie headed up the stairs. Ron would not have gone up to the attic, either the part he and Bill lived in or the upper one as he was scared of spiders but he thought that Harry might have been looking for some where to hide. He was surprised when he found Harry in their bedroom. He had a dusting rag with him and Charlie could se many of his books had been cleared up off the floor. But Harry was standing and staring at some of his models of dragons and pictures.

He knelt down next to the little boy. "Hey Harry do you like dragons? I have always liked them since I was your age."

Harry turned slightly to look at him. "Twiggy."

Charlie had no idea what the little boy was talking about but he managed to bring Harry over to the bed and got him to sit down with a book he had on dragons. Bill had come up behind him a few moments later and Bill went downstairs to tell his parents they had found Harry. Harry still had not spoken at all other then the name he said but he came down with Charlie for dinner. Seeing Charlie was the only one he would let near him without crying and with Bill's agreement Harry was moved up into their room for now, especially after Ron kept calling Harry a baby and making faces at him when ever his mother was not looking t him.


	10. bringing Harry home

Lucius and Severus were about to go and meet with Cornelius. The attorneys had got all of the paper work they needed and they should have Harry back before dinner. It had been two days since he had been taken and things had been rough in the house. Draco was distraught, not understanding at all why his new little friend had been taken away. The fact that Twiggy and the wolf had even been left behind had worried him even more. Narcissa kept trying to convince her son Harry would be back soon enough but they doubted he would believe them or be put to any comfort until his new little friend was back there. Draco had come to look at Harry in such a short time as a little brother for he had been trying to teach him things and make him feel comfortable there.

Severus was not doing much better then his godson, and either was Remus for that matter. Severus kept having flashes of Harry when he had been with his relatives. He knew that Albus had claimed he would not send Harry back there and that Harry would be some where safe. But Albus had seemed to think Harry was safe before. The green eyes kept flashing through his head over and over again. It was not just about Lily any more. He needed to get the little boy back

Cornelius was more then happy as Lucius had said he would be, to give Severus a pardon. The man loved to stick it to Albus, and to please Lucius as well. They had the full legal pardon for Severus ensuring that he would never be arrested. And more then that they had legal papers demanding the return of Harry under the threat of being arrested for kidnapping if he was not returned to where he belonged.

Albus was not pleased at all when Severus and Lucius came into his office. "I told Remus, I'll not tell you where the boy is. It would put his new family at risk."

Severus snarled and threw down the papers at him. "A full legal pardon from the Ministry and paper work demanding Harry's return."

Albus took up the forms and was surprised to see that Severus was right. Of course since Severus was the legal guardian of Harry Albus could have been charged with kidnapping. Albus had taken Harry with Severus' permission but if he refused to return the child, he would definitely ace charges. But Albus was not about to back down. He knew that he was right and that the boy was safer where he was. Severus was not a parental type.

Albus shook his head. "Severus Harry is with a good family who will raise him. You're a teacher and have no love for children. Leave the boy where he is."

Severus was not buying it. "Harry had a home and people who cared, and I am not the first teacher to have a child. Harry will be returned to my custody today."

There had to be a way to keep the man in control and he needed to keep Severus under wraps. The man was too valuable a spy for him and they all knew that the war would start up gain. If he kept custody of Harry his role as a spy would be known. Lucius' pardon had been kept a secret but Severus' would not be if word came out that Harry Potter was staying under his care. He needed the fool of a man to see some reason in all of this.

Albus motioned him to sit. "Severus I could not in good consciousness have you continue to teach her with a small child single. Your work is too demanding."

Severus laughed. "Fine, teaching has never been my real interest. I have enough work from the hospitals, I will put in my letter of resignation today."

There was no doubt that the man was serious about it and he knew many people had laughed when they had found out Severus Snape would be teaching here. They had never known him to be much of a people person before and many of his students were indeed scared of him.

Severus added. "But we both know Harry would be safer here. Remus will be living in town and tutoring Harry till he is ready for school, while I teach and work."

Albus had not been expecting him to have worked this out. "There are no children his age at the school, the family he is living with have a number of sons to play."

Thinking about the families that he knew Severus had no doubt where the old man had placed Harry and he was not sure why he had not thought about it before. Molly and Arthur had seven kids though and he was surprised they had been willing to take on another one. They were good people but he needed to get Harry out. The child had been badly abused and he needed some one on cone contact. As hard as they might try, Harry would eventually get lost in a home with seven other kids. Severus knew h was not perhaps the best candidate for a dad but he knew he could offer the child more attention and he was sure Harry was likely scared.

Severus stood. "Either I and Harry live here with what I have worked out or I tender my resignation. But either way Harry will be returned to my custody today."

Albus stood as well. "Fine but on the condition that Remus will be living here at school as well. I will not have Harry going into Hogsmeade every day to him."

Though he was not sure if the man would be fond of living in his apartments with him he thought Remus would likely agree to the terms. He wanted to have a place with his godson and living here at school would give him even more contact. And Severus had been sure that it might help

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly looked at the little boy who was stubbornly sweeping the floors. It had been two days since he had come and he had not spoken a word except once to Charlie. He was cleaning all of the time and Molly had never seen her house as spotless as it was. She wondered about the clothing for it looked of high quality and it was wizarding wear but Albus had told her that Harry had no clothes or possessions. Something seemed odd.

Molly had gone out into the garden when she noticed Severus coming up the front path with her husband. "What are you doing here? It has been years."

Arthur explained. "It seems Severus has custody of Harry and he has come to take him home again. Albus seems to have removed the child from his care."

She was surprised and a bit confused though she was quite reluctant to hand the boy over. It was clear he had been badly abused and she wondered how long he had been in the man's care. She had known he was a decent man but she was not sure how well he was with little kids, his students never liked him. Severus though showed her some legal forms and explained about taking Harry a few weeks ago. They had been throwing him a birthday when he had been taken.

Molly paled. "He won't talk and he is cleaning all of the time. I was worried he might be a mute, Albus told us none of this. The only word he said was Twiggy."

Severus brought out a stuffed dragon. "Draco gave him this his first day with us as Harry was clinging to a dust rag. Until Albus took him he never let go of it."

The Weasleys shared a look of amazement and shock. Though they had never thought that Albus would have lied about such things they were starting to believe Severus and when they walked into the kitchen they got all the confirmation they had needed.

Severus saw Harry sweeping and knelt down to him. "Harry you can stop that. I have come to bring you home. Draco is waiting and I brought Twiggy."

The little boy saw the dragon and tentatively came towards him and reached out for his dragon which he squeezed. "You want me? I thought I was burden."

Shaking his head Severus assured the little boy that he was not a burden and they had been trying to get him back. The other kids came downstairs and Harry hugged the one that Severus knew was Charlie and showed him his dragon. Charlie understood the Twiggy request finally and ruffled the little boy's curls reminding him he and Bill would be at school in the fall and they would get to see him there.

Severus collected Harry into his arms after thanking the couple for caring for Harry. "Ready to go home little man? Draco and his parents are waiting for us."

Harry nodded. "Home." And buried his head against his shoulder.

Since coming into the house and seeing Harry had had heard Harry only talk twice. He had not even spoken to Charlie when he hugged him. He knew what ever progress they had made with Harry before now had just been washed away. But he promised himself he would get through to the child. He just needed him home.


	11. settling back in

Draco and his parents were waiting with Remus anxiously for the arrival of Harry. Draco had barely sat still since he found out Harry would be back home soon. Draco knew Harry was there for the summer only and in the fall he would be going to school with Uncle Severus. Draco did not mind that because he got to spend weekends with his Uncle at school, one of the reasons Severus thought Albus was a joke when he claimed he could not handle a child on his schedule. Draco was sure his Uncle would let him come even more for Uncle Sev in his words needed help learning to be a daddy and Draco had been so good at it so far. Draco was quite sure his Uncle was Harry's Daddy now and needed to learn to be one like his Daddy was. Besides he knew Harry would be safe and happy with his Uncle, right now he had no idea where his little friend was and he was worried Harry was scared or being hurt.

Narcissa and Remus watched Draco bouncing around and had laughed when Draco had made sure Dobby made the best dinner tonight for Harry, in his mind. Narcissa and Remus were no less happy for Harry's return the Draco was but they were just a bit calmer in showing it. The mother in Narcissa had been worried though Lucius had told them when he had come back, Severus going alone to collect Harry, that Harry was with the Weasleys. She knew that the family was a loving family but thinking about the little boy and his aversion to people, she could only imagine how he survived three days there.

Lucius had told them they were going to go and see Arabella in a day or two. They should have gone sooner to see what she knew about Harry but they had been worried about Albus finding out and they had done the opposite. But for now they were just going to get Harry settled back in. They all looked up when Severus cam in with Harry in his arms, the little boy clinging to him around the neck and head buried against his shoulder.

Narcissa came over and ran a hand through Harry's curls and kissed him on the head. "We missed you a lot Harry. Draco has ordered a special lunch made."

Severus answered since Harry was still not speaking or moving. "He hasn't spoken in three days from what Molly told me. She was a bit worried he was a mute."

Heart aching for the little boy she could see the pain in Severus' eyes and hear it in his voice. He was beating himself up for not being able to stop Albus from taking Harry away from them. Both he and Remus were. Severus sunk down onto the couch still holding Harry but Harry loosened his hold a bit but remained put. Remus asked how things had gone and Severus explained the talk he had with Molly and Arthur. Harry seemed to have taken a liking to Charlie for he liked Dragons but other then asking for Twiggy he had not spoken and he was cleaning like mad.

Remus had of course been told by Lucius about the stipulation that he would have to live at school with them to tutor Harry. Remus had no problem with that for he wanted to be as close to his godson as possible. He was just worried that Severus might not want another houseguest.

Severus shook his head. "If it will help this little guy settle in I am for anything. Besides it will be easier then sending him into town every day."

Remus sunk down and looked at Harry showing him his wolf. "You have been pretty missed here cub. You know I think Draco would play a game with you."

Harry looked up a little bit from Severus and noticed Draco who was sitting in his Daddy's lap and watching his cousin. Draco came over with one of the puzzles that they had given Harry for his birthday after he had been assured by his Daddy it was okay. Harry was still a bit reluctant but when Severus promised he was not going any where Harry got down from his lap and sat down with Draco to do the puzzle. Harry was still not talking but he smiled a bit and a few little giggles were heard.

Severus looked at the others. "What little progress we have mad with him all gone after three days. I can't believe Albus tried to say that was for the best."

Narcissa tended to agree with him. "Molly from what I know of the woman is a kind motherly type but with seven kids she couldn't give Harry what he needs."

Lucius reminded his brother that Albus had nothing to hang over Severus any more and would not be able to take Harry from him. They knew if Albus continued to cause problems Severus had meant it when he aid h would be willing to leave his job. He would do anything to protect Harry. Teaching was never his dream job but he cared about his students in Slytherin who often got treated unfairly by other teachers from the bias they had, and many were abused as he had been. He had an open door policy and most of his house took advantage of that. He hated the thought of leaving them but Harry was his first priority

They got Harry eating and he was doing a bit better by the time they took him for bed. Severus though was in for a surprise. Narcissa went to help Harry put his pyjamas on and get him into bed but Severus came in when the little boy was tucked into bed.

He tucked him in a bit tighter and gently kissed the curls. "I know you were scared little man being away but I won't let you be taken from me again. You're home."

Harry looked at him warily, one hand clutching his stuffed animals and his other thumb in his mouth but he removed it. "Home?"

Running a hand through the little boy's hair he hoped he could offer Harry a proper home. He looked to Lucius or some guidance for he had no idea how to do this. The word father brought images of Tobias to mind when he thought of the word. But he needed to shake away that thought. Just because he had a horrible father did not mean he could not try and be one to Harry. He was starting to realize as he looked at Harry he wanted to be a daddy to this little boy. But neither he nor Harry had any idea what that meant, the poor little guy only having his Daddy for fifteen months before he had been killed.. Severus had been a counsellor and teacher, and an Uncle to Draco; he could attempt to be the dad this little boy needed. And if nothing else, he would be better then Tobias had been. Or Vernon Dursley for that matter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had not been sure about bringing Harry with them but Harry had been reluctant to leave his side. Harry was still not talking and he had woken up from bad dreams for the two nights since he had come back to them. So Severus and Lucius took Harry with them when they had gone to speak to Arabella about Harry. Harry had mentioned she had given him the only gifts he had in the past so they knew she had done more then just keep an eye on him.

Arabella was waiting for them and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Harry. "Harry, you know me and Snowball and the others have been worried about you."

Harry looked up at her timidly. "Snowball."

Nodding she motioned them into her house and Harry went for a big ball of white fur that was in the room. Severus knew the woman was a squib and breaded a mix of kneezles and normal cats. Harry said nothing after but there were some giggles they were growing used to, as the cat started licking him.

Arabella looked at them. "I am sorry I told Albus, if I had known you had him I would have said nothing. I was just concerned those two had done him in finally."

Severus looked at Harry and noticed a photo of him. "I knew you were keeping an eye on Harry but I was not aware you had contact with him."

Pointing out across the way she explained it was the Dursley\s house and she had been baby-sitting Harry since he came. The couple never took him when they went to the zoo or anything and she had taken him. She didn't really have much to offer a child but she had let him play with the cats and gave him sweets. She had given him gifts but little things he kept here so he could play with them when he came, as Vernon would not let him have any. She had seen the bruises and the bleeding and had known Harry had suffered night terrors. She also confirmed a teacher had gone to social services but Vernon had managed to cover it up. She had told Albus of what she had seen but he had not been willing to remove Harry, for his safety.

She watched Harry. "I am just glad he has you now. I thought the times Albus has gone to see Harry over the years he would remove him. I am glad you have."

Severus was surprised but he tried to hide it. "I was not aware that Albus had seen Harry at all. But thank you for trying to take care of him."

He was bothered to know that Albus had actually been to check on Harry himself. He had thought that he had just not taken Arabella seriously. He wondered how much the old coot knew about what had happened to Harry when he was little. He definitely planned on finding out.


	12. off to Hogwarts

In the last month they had made some small progress with Harry but they were still worried about how he would take to being at school. Harry had started talking again after about a week but was still extremely shy and wary about anyone touching him, even Severus. Harry had been allowing Topsy to get him into the bath and out for Severus had explained that they would be at school and Aunt Cissy would not be there to help him if he needed it. Harry had allowed Severus in the bathroom to help with his hair, but only when he was in the water and he had to leave before Harry got out of the bath as well. Harry allowed them to pick him up when he was exhausted and hold his hand once and a while but even the simplest hug made the little boy go rigid. Draco was always able to make him smile but both Remus and Severus were still eyed up every time they came near him, and they knew it would take time for him to trust adults.

A few days before the school term they had to return to school but they thought to take Harry and Draco to Diagon Alley first. Severus and Remus were both in need of supplies, Severus for his classes and Remus for teaching Harry as well as to check with Flourish and Blotts. The store had recently suggested Remus start supplying more of their texts for them, until now he had been doing the OWL ones which had not been enough money, why he had also worked in the muggle sector. He had been teaching so teaching Harry would not be a change for him at all but he was going to be teaching Harry a mix from both worlds.

Harry looked a bit spooked when they entered the Leaky Cauldron and moved closer to Severus. "What are those?"

Severus saw where he was looking. "Those are some of the goblins who run the bank Harry. I know they look scary but other then being grouchy, they're not bad."

Still looking not to sure about them Harry stayed close to his side though not touching him, and was relieved as they walked into the back courtyard and he watched in awe as Severus opened the portal. He had been getting more and more comfortable around magic which was a relief since he would be living t school, but it still surprised him. He was back to being spooked when he saw all the people in the street.

Draco noticed and smiled. "There are lots of people. You know I always hold Daddy's hand when we shop, so I don't get lost. Not because I am scared."

Harry looked tentatively at Severus and reached up and took his hand. "Just so I don't get lost."

Lucius did indeed have the rule with his son except inside of shops where as long as Draco was within eyesight he could look around. Draco had added the last part not because he didn't want Harry to think he was a coward. He wanted to make sure Harry knew it was okay and normal to need to hold a hand when around so many people and it did not make him a baby. A few times as they were walking Harry clutched at his hand tighter when they saw some odd creature he had never seen before but Harry's little eyes darted in every direction as he drank in the sights.

They handled the book stores and a few other things before Severus had to head for the apothecary and he didn't think bringing Harry into the shop was a good idea even if the one he shopped at was not on Knockturn alley.

Lucius seemed to notice and made a suggestion. "You know Severus and Uncle Moony have boring adult work. How about we go and see the pet store?"

Harry's face lit up for a moment but he turned to look at Severus. "Can I?"

Nodding Severus assured him he was okay to go with his Uncle Luc while he and Remus did what they needed to do. Lucius offered his free hand to Harry and walked towards the pet store with both little boys holding his hand. He remembered how Harry had reacted with the cat when they went to see Arabella and he had thought it was likely the best option to get Harry to let go of Severus without a protest for him.

Harry and Draco were looking at the cats when the Weasleys came into the shop. Bill was a fifth year and Charlie a third year, and it turned out Bill had made a prefect that year. They had a rule in the family that if they made prefect they were allowed to have an owl.

Harry looked at Charlie with a timid smile. "Hi Charlie."

Charlie was relieved to see Harry was actually talking. "Hey Harry, you are happier now. Are you excited about coming to school? Me and Bill will be there."

Though Harry was still a bit scared and not sure he liked leaving Draco, he nodded his head a bit. He had been assured that Draco would come visit and have sleep overs and he could go and stay with the Malfoys as well. Charlie came and looked at the kitties with the boys while Bill was picking n owl. Arthur had just brought the older two in for he knew Ron at least would be begging for a pet, Molly having the others at the book store.

Severus was surprised later when Harry was smiling a bit about school. "Charlie tell me about ghosts at school and promise to introduce me to Sir Nick."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day had arrived when they had to leave for school and while Harry had been feeling better leaving he broke down in tears when it came time to leave. He even clung to Aunt Cissy, he usually did not even with her allow much physical contact but that day was different. Draco was not much better for he had got so used to having a sibling and he had really liked having a little brother of his own. It took Severus offering to have Draco for a sleep over in two weeks for the boys to be separated from each other. Harry didn't know but there was a secret waiting at school, and either did Severus, most of it. He had made sure a special room was waiting for him with all his new toys and such but Lucius had arranged a special surprise for him.

Harry was still in tears but he looked in awe when they apparated and started heading towards the school from the gates. He had seen castles in his books but had not seen one before. He was all eyes when they were going up to the castle and was doing fine until inside when Albus came their way.

Albus smiled. "So you have arrived? I am happy to see you and now you can come and join us for lunch before the staff meeting."

Severus did not even have to see Harry cowering behind him to answer. "I will be settling Harry in before the staff meeting. Besides we had lunch before we came."

He was a bit surprised when Harry allowed him to pick him up and buried his head against his shoulder. He had warned Harry that Albus would be around. Harry barely noticed as they headed into the dungeons but he looked up when they entered his apartments. A large sitting room with three walls of bookcases only broken by the hallway and the fireplace in one corner, but one wall empty but for some photos, of Draco mostly now but Harry he planned would soon be there. The furniture was in green and silver and there was a painting of the gardens of Spinner's End above it. There were now five doors off of his hall instead of three, the bathroom, his bedroom and private lab joined by bedrooms for Harry and Remus.

He got Harry to look. "You might want to look little man and see your new bedroom. Your Uncle Luc seems to have gone a bit over board for you."

Harry stared in amazement around the room and let himself be put down. "For me?"

Severus assured him it was. Harry had been in a guest bedroom and it looked like an adult room filled with toys. While the canopy bed and desk, and bookshelves and wardrobe were adult, this room was for a child. The walls had been plastered over and had a mural of the many fairy tales Harry had grown to love, with dragons and knights and castles. There were all of his books and toys but his eyes went to a ball of white lying on the bed with a big red bow around his neck. Remus whispered, he had been told by Lucius, it was from Arabella. Severus nodded when Harry sent a look t him wondering if it was okay.

He hugged the little kitty to him. "Home." Was all he whispered.


	13. opening feast introductions

It was the day the students were arriving and Severus had been asked, well told to bring Harry for dinner. The staff and those at school were to be introduced and since Remus would be around school he was expected to be there. Severus had known it was just an excuse but he thought with time Harry would likely start having a few meals with him in the hall and wanted to see how Harry would react. He was taking Harry to meet a few of the teachers and have a bit of a tour before, hoping it might make him feel a bit more comfortable. He was assured he would be able to move down the table or at least Harry would not be next to the headmaster though he was still worried as Harry had not been willing to leave the apartments since they arrived. He had cried himself to sleep the first two nights missing the Malfoys but he was talking still which was a good sign and the little kitten was doing him some good.

He came in and watched Harry who was sitting on the ground playing with the cat. He and Remus had been working on his writing. Harry had learned his letters and numbers at the kindergarten his relatives had sent him to but as he had never had someone to work with him at home it had always suffered a bit. But a few days of warm encouragement from Remus and he seemed to be already showing some genuine progress. They had finished before lunch as they were not going to make Harry study all day and Remus was at the desk working on his newest text.

Looking at the kitten which Harry had named Ghost he thought of something that might convince Harry to come. Harry had been quite excited when Charlie had told him about the ghosts at school and he had named his cat because of that and his coloring of course. He wasn't sure he would be introducing Harry to the Baron first for it might scare him off ghosts all together but he knew the others were quite friendly.

He knelt down to Harry. "I thought you might come have a tour of the school with me and meet a few of the teachers here. Maybe we will run into one of the ghosts."

Harry's eyes sparkled a bit when he heard that. "I swim with the squid?"

Severus almost choked on that and shaking his head he told Harry kids didn't swim in the lake but he promised to take him one day to visit Hagrid who had a big dog he though Harry might like. Harry smiled a bit at that or he had been told by Charlie about the ghost. As Harry took his hand he shared a look with Remus silently reminding him they would be expected at dinner that night in the hall. Harry had only seen the front hall so after showing him his classroom he lead him up through the school and the little boy's eyes were every where, drinking in the moving pictures. He had never been allowed to watch the television with his relatives.

It seemed the ghosts decided to meet Harry, at least Sir Nick who appeared. Harry beamed. "You're Sir Nick, knight like my book. Charlie told me about you."

Nick bowed and showed his half of head. "That I am my young man. Welcome to the school. The ghosts here welcome our newest little staff member."

Severus marvelled at the child who had been petrified by goblins and house elves when he first saw them but was chatting lively with the ghost. But Charlie had of course told him about the ghosts and it seemed if there was anyone cooler in Harry's mind then Draco it was Charlie. He had been terrified when he was at the Burrow and wanting to return home but Charlie had helped him through it and read him a lot of stories about dragons and knights, and told him about school. They had reminded Harry when he had been reluctant to leave Draco, that not only would Draco come to visit but that Charlie was here at school.

Nick warned them that the headmaster was coming their way, Severus not sure how the ghost knew, and he steered Harry towards Filius' office. He knew the charms professor would definitely put Harry at ease for he was such a friendly little man. Besides the office was quite close by and a good reason to bypass the headmaster.

Filius looked up when Harry and Severus came into the room. "Severus, and this must be Harry, so nice to see you two. Welcome to school Harry."

Harry cocked his head a bit and looked at the man. "Are you a goblin like I saw at the tavern?"

Severus could not have chastised Harry for he had been polite about it and besides he was happy to see a curious side of Harry coming out. Anyways Filius was laughing when he heard that and told the little boy he did indeed have some goblin blood but he was mainly human. Harry seemed to like his size, the fact the man was not much bigger then he was height wise and not as intimidating as some of the other adults were.

Filius smiled as Severus was about to take Harry off. "I will see you at dinner tonight Harry/ Are you excited about the Great Hall and seeing the kids sorted?"

Severus was worried for he had not told Harry but while Harry was a bit pale and drew back towards Severus he asked. "Can I sit next to you?"

Laughing Filius assured him he would be happy for the company if Harry wanted it and Severus was relieved to see Harry was not freaking over the news that he would be going to the feast. He just prayed that Harry could handle all of the people in the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry clutched at his hand anxiously later as they entered the hall. The students were not there yet but he was still a bit worried as they were the last among the staff to arrive which did not give Severus much hope for how Harry would handle the kids. He pointed up at the roof and Harry was marvelling at the roof which looked like the night sky and Harry stopped for a moment and stared up at it. Remus laughed a little bit but they both remembered their own first view of it as well. Albus was not pleased as a seat with a booster seat had been placed between Remus and Filius so Harry was not near the headmaster. Harry looked a bit worried about being away from Severus but he smiled at the little professor he had met and he still had Remus with him as well.

Both men distracted him as the older students came in, hard as there were many eyes on the little boy at the head table as well as Remus but it worked. And Harry waved his hand a little when he spotted Charlie and Bill coming in, both waving back at him. Harry was quite owl like when he watched the sorting.

Albus had finished his usual speech and motioned to them. "And these are Professor Snape's foster son Harry and Harry's Uncle Remus Lupin."

Remus was forced to stand up and he had Harry with him but Harry did not handle the sudden attention well and when the food arrived Harry refused to eat at all. Though perhaps a bit too old Remus took Harry into his lap and got him to eat a bit but he soon buried his head. Ignoring the protests from Albus they took their leave before desert and when they bathed and put Harry down for bed that night they were sure they would be in for a bit of hard night. Sure enough Harry woke up screaming on the top of his lungs.

After Severus had calmed him a bit Harry clutched his hand. "Stay please."

Severus nodded and lay down on the bed with him and tucked his blanket in around him. "If it will help you sleep, I'll stay here all night."

Harry slowly drifted of to sleep again and while he dropped Severus' hand and kept his distance, the little boy seemed to calm with him there. Severus kissed his sleeping head and settled down to sleep. He missed Remus in the doorway who had been watching them with a smile. Severus was far better at parenting then he gave himself credit for Remus thought and he knew this would help both Harry and Severus heal.


	14. first school weekend

September 1st had been a Tuesday and when classes started the next day Severus found himself having lunch in the hall only. Harry refused to even be taken out for a walk, too scared after the opening feast. Severus spent some time before dinner with Harry so Remus could get out and about but they hoped by the weekend Harry might be willing to go out of the rooms. He was living in the dungeons so he could not even look out a window and they thought it was not doing any good for him. Friday when he passed Charlie in the halls he was given an idea. He had never believed that the Weasley children would be as useful as they had become but just like the help with the ghosts, Charlie gave him even more inspiration.

On Saturday morning Harry was up bright and early as he always was. They decided they would settle him into studies like the other students, Monday to Friday with his weekends of though he really only did them an hour or two a day. Unlike muggles most wizards and witches were home schooled other then the very rare day school for younger kids and he was getting a more in depth education then some. But Harry seemed to be as early a riser as he was. He had learned from Topsy though that it had to do with the fact he had usually had to cook breakfast and clean. Topsy always had a coloring book or puzzle, something ready to head Harry off with.

That morning he found Harry working on a picture of his own which he was drawing of the Great Hall Severus realized. It seemed the little boy had a knack for drawing. Harry looked up with a little smile when he noticed him there.

He sat down across from Harry. "You know your friend Charlie had quidditch practice this morning and I thought you might like to go and watch him."

Harry had been told about the game both at the Burrow and from Draco, he even had his own kiddie broom but he had never flown in. "Flying?"

Nodding Severus explained that they were having try outs and they would be down there all morning. He knew they were only trying out one new player and this early in the morning there would be few students awake so Harry would not be over whelmed with too many people. He assured Harry they would sit together in the stands and when try outs were done Charlie would likely come down and talk to them. Harry was still a bit reluctant but he finally agreed. Severus found out from Topsy that Harry had his breakfast already and making sure the el told Remus where they were gone he took Harry out of the rooms.

Harry was fine till they got up stairs and he was a bit pale, but when Severus worried Harry would stop the little boy didn't. Instead he reached up and took Severus' hand as he had done when they had been shopping and let himself be lead out onto the grounds. Severus knew he would get a few odd looks but said nothing.

Harry stared in amazement as he got Harry into the stands and seated as the players had hit the air. "Wow."

Severus laughed and smiled. "I thought you might like this. You know you have that kiddie broom, Charlie might show you how to fly."

Harry looked at him in complete shock and Severus explained the broom would not go any where near that high but would rise off the ground a bit. He always enjoyed watching a good game but he himself had never played the game. He left that to people like James Potter and that lot. Lucius had been the quidditch player in his friends, a keeper during his day, but of course Remus and Lily had never played. Lily would have been petrified even at the suggestion. She was incredibly brave when it came to most things but there was something about heights she had never liked. He had a feeling from the aw in her son that he would be taking after his dad.

Harry cocked his head and watched intently, his eyes on Charlie the entire time. He had been confused when they had given him a broom, they had kept telling him he wasn't supposed to clean and then they gave him a broom. He had never realized that he could fly like that.

Severus watched as Harry at several points saw the snitch and could point it out before Charlie. "Merlin, six and I already have a seeker on my hands."

Harry turned to look up at him. "Seeker?"

Severus started explaining the different positions on the tem including seeker like Charlie and Harry seemed to drink in the information. It was one thing he had noticed pretty quickly about Harry, the little boy was an amazing sponge when it came to learning things. He was so curious about everything but not just to poke and be nosy like some kids, he had a real interest in seeing how it worked and knowing what they used it for.

Charlie came when practice was done and smiled. "Hey Harry, I didn't know you were coming to practice. You'll have to come join us one day."

Harry stared at him in amazement. "Severus says you might teach me to fly my broom. And I be a good seeker like you. Would you show me to fly please?"

Laughing Charlie assured him he would be happy to one afternoon, and Severus explained why he had made the comment. He was relieved when they headed back to the castle for lunch that harry had survived his first trip out of the rooms. As Harry happily told Remus about it during lunch he hoped Harry would be encouraged by it and allow them to take him out a bit more often into the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday Harry seemed more inclined to going out though still a bit tentative, and had even agreed after dinner to go with Severus when he had his weekly house meeting. He had them unlike other heads so his kids always felt comfortable coming to him when they needed to talk. That afternoon he needed to send a letter to Lucius and Harry agreed to come up with him for he wanted to see the owlery. Harry quite liked the owls and was more then comfortable with being up there but as they were heading down stairs again they unfortunately had what they had been trying to avoid up until then, a run in with Albus.

Albus smiled. "There you are Harry. You have been hiding away on us all week, I would like you and Severus to come have dinner with me."

He was surprised when Harry tugged on his hand. "I don't feel good, can we go home?"

Surprised Severus scooped Harry up into his arms and the boy buried his head against his shoulder. He had not seen Harry like this and though Harry had been scared by Albus before, this definitely was still out of character for him.

Albus looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "I will expect to hear from Poppy that he has been for a check up. We would not want him to be sick after all."

Severus nodded. "I am on my way now if you'll excuse me."

Though he knew Harry was likely not sick he took him to the infirmary and reluctantly Harry detached and let himself be put down on the bed. Poppy came to look in on him and she too seemed a bit surprised. Severus knew Harry was scare of the headmaster and he told himself that it was just because Albus had taken him away from Severus and took him to the Burrow. But after hearing that Albus had been to visit Harry when he was with the Dursleys, he was worried there was more.

Poppy handed Harry a chocolate frog and turned to Severus. "I would just suggest a quiet dinner at home instead of in the hall."

Of course Poppy knew Harry never ate in the hall anyways and she was just trying to put him t ease. "Thanks Poppy. I am sure Albus will be enquiring."

Assuring him she would tell Albus that Harry had little cold he carried Harry back home, Harry refusing to look up from his shoulder and after dinner he refused to go to Slytherin and remained curled in Remus' lap for a story instead. He barely talked for the rest of the day and Severus knew he needed to find out how deep it went. Later as he tucked Harry into bed he tried to ask the little boy why he was so scared.

Harry trembled a bit. "In my dreams, I see him, when little. He was always scary. I don't know but he was always scary."

Severus felt a pang and wished Harry would tell him more but the child clammed up and though he gently tried to brush Harry's mind to see if he could pick up anything for he would never force it on a child, he found a barrier better then any adult could do, blocking even his surface thoughts. He wondered if Harry put up the shield or if someone else had to make sure he never revealed. He swore as Harry drifted off that he would find out.


	15. a night away

The following Friday Severus was not at all happy as he was going to have to leave the school over night. The hospital had summoned him down in need o work, something he had done many times before but things had changed since Harry had come into his care. Harry was still petrified since he had come to school and he had once again reverted back to not wanting to be outside of the rooms. He had his Uncle Moony there but this was first time that Harry would be the first time since the Burrow that Harry had been away from Severus who he had been clinging to for comfort. It surprised most people for Remus was definitely the more affectionate and paternal person of the two but perhaps because he was the one who had rescued him from his relatives, Severus had become the comfort zone for him. He didn't like leaving Harry any more then he knew the boy would as he had not been able to get through the barriers or get Harry to tell him anything more about why the headmaster scared him so much or what he might have remembered from when he was little. It still seemed odd that Albus would have told them he had not seen Harry and known what the child had been going through, even though he knew Arabella was aware that he had been to the home before.

He had made some arrangements for the weekend, Draco not coming for another week, and he hoped they would be a comfort for Harry. Harry had been doing more then his two hours of studies that week and had been showing a keen interest in a wide variety of things. He had even come with Severus to the potions lab a few times since he did not have to leave the apartments. He had promised Harry that he would take him down to the greenhouses for Harry had seen the kind of plants he used for his potions and that he got most of them there. And Charlie and his team had practice as well.

Severus found Harry and Remus working that afternoon on one of the puzzles Harry had. He stood there watching the two of them smiling and Harry laughing a little, Ghost curled up in his lap sleeping, but Harry noticed him in the doorway when he looked up from a piece.

He came over and knelt down next to Harry. "I have to go to London over night Harry, but I promise I will be back tomorrow by lunch time."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Don't go away please, I'll do better. Please."

Kissing the little boy on the head Severus assured him he had done nothing wrong and Severus simply had to go for work. Remus reminded Harry that he would be staying and they had been invited to go to quidditch the net morning by Charlie. Charlie always made Harry lighten up a bit but he still looked ready to break down and by the time he was ready to leave Harry surprised him by actually willing to leave the rooms and he insisted on coming to see him off.

They got out onto the grounds and Severus was trying to calm down Harry and convince him he would be back soon enough when Charlie and some of his friends who had been coming from watching a practice on the pitch, came their way.

Charlie smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry, how would you like to come and hang out with us in Gryffindor for a bit? You could see where the big boys and girls live."

Severus saw Harry's questioning look and smiled. "If you remember your manners you can go Harry. I am sure your Uncle will come retrieve you for dinner."

Happily Harry went over to Charlie and soon found himself in a piggy back ride. Severus was relieved to see that Harry was not crying as much any more and by the time Charlie and the others had Harry inside of the castle he was actually smiling and laughing a little bit. Charlie's friends had heard all about Harry. And the students here were starting to wonder bout the mysterious foster son of their potions professor. They all called him the dungeon bat and didn't think that he had any human emotions but the few times they had seen him with Harry when he came out of the rooms, he seemed to be a completely different person.

Harry watched in amazement as he was given a tour of the tower and he thought it was pretty cool. They laughed as he marvelled at the fact that they had windows. They were reminded that he was living in the dungeons but other then Malfoy manor he had not had windows. He had lived in a cupboard with his relatives.

Charlie pointed at the bed where he stayed and at his quidditch posters. "Maybe one weekend you can come and have a sleep over here with us."

Harry's eyes lit up a bit when he heard that. "Really?"

Charlie's roommates all agreed with him and by the time they went down to the common room all of Harry's tears were gone and he was talking a bit though extremely shy still. Remus was a bit surprised when he came to collect Harry to find Harry had nearly forgotten that Severus was gone. Severus had looked as nearly as upset as Harry when he had to leave and Remus had almost had to push him out the gates reminding him that he needed to do this.

But Severus being gone seemed to catch up after dinner and even Topsy had the worst time trying to get Harry in for a bath and Remus knew Harry would have a bad night that night. He had not been asleep very long when he was woken up from the silent steps, his werewolf hearing coming in handy.

He peered at Harry who was standing at the edge of his bed. "Have a bad dream cub? Come here and you can sleep with Uncle Moony if you need to."

Harry was reluctant though. "Uncle Moony don't mind? I don't want to be a burden."

Hating the fact that Harry ever used that term for he was the furthest thing from a burden any child could manage Remus brought the little boy into bed, assuring him he wasn't. He knew Harry had a few times with Severus and was just glad he had come in here when he was scared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been grateful when he was able to get away early in the morning and head back to the school. He was worried about Harry all night even though Harry had seemed happy with Charlie the night before. He headed for the quidditch pitch for he knew the lions would be practicing and he saw Remus but not Harry. For a moment he panicked until he realized practice was over and there was just one person flying, and quite close to the ground.

Remus smiled when he came over. "He'll sure be happy to see you, well after he gets down from the high of his first fly."

Severus heard the little boy giggling half way down the pitch. "I never thought I would be as grateful for red heads as I am. I will have to give him house points."

As they watched Remus explained that other then a small melt down with the bath and joining him in bed, things had not been too bad. Charlie taking him the day before and now watching practice had been good and Harry had gone to meet Hagrid and play with Fang on the way down here. Harry had not brought out his own broom and still seemed a bit scared at the prospect of learning to fly it so Charlie had offered instead to take Harry on the broom with him.

Charlie landed and Harry hugged him. "Thank you Charlie for taking me. I appreciate it."

Laughing and kissing Harry on the head Charlie assured him he would do it again and Severus smiled as Harry came his way. "Miss me little man?"

Though he was still smiling and happy from flying Harry came barrelling into his arms and Severus scooped him up and held him to his chest. He had not slept well the night before either. He hated leaving Harry here at school when he was so uncertain about the headmaster and why Harry might be so scared of him.


	16. getting dragon pox

Harry had been doing so much better after Severus had made the trip, having gone out for walks and such every day. Remus was relieved for he had found it a relief to get out of their rooms but it also helped him to teach Harry as well. Harry was just such a little sponge, his face lighting up with absolute wonderment as he learned about new things. He had even gone up to the astronomy tower a few times with them in the evenings. The only place Harry was not fond of was the divination tower and Severus definitely didn't mind that or Remus for that matter. Sybil had not been a teacher when they were students but Severus had a hard time taking her seriously and she was the only staff member he found it basically impossible to show the rest of a colleague to. Harry was very polite to her, he didn't have a rude bone in his body, but he had made it clear when they left that he didn't want to come back again.

Harry had been spending time as well with the Weasley boys, mostly Charlie but Bill from time to time as well. Harry had been invited to have a sleep over and they had not been sure he would agree to go for it but they had been pleasantly surprised when Harry had been happy to accept. He had sleepovers before, Draco coming every second week for a night, but it had always been here and in their rooms. Harry would still be at school but he would be away room his Uncle and Severus.

Harry looked so proud of himself though as he came into the sitting room with a little backpack on with his over night things and holding Twiggy in his arms. He had insisted on packing his bag himself and had shown a little bit of Draco in him when he had refused any help at all. Topsy assured them she had helped him though.

Severus bent down and kissed him on the head. "You remember you're just a few floors up and if you need me or your Uncle Moony you just call Topsy."

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine; I want to have sleepover with the big boys. But if you get scared Uncle Moony keeps bad dreams away too."

He could see Remus practically choking as he was trying to control his laughter when he heard that, reminded in a few weeks before when Severus had to go to London. Severus had been as bad as Harry when he had to leave him and Remus thought it might be the same now. Harry had shown he was getting far more used to the school and had been spending a lot of time with the red heads. The Weasleys were sure to be surprised when their potions marks seemed to have gone up.

Charlie appeared in the doorway. "Are you ready to go little man? Professor McGonagall has had a little bed added to my dorm room for you to sleep in."

Harry smiled and waving bye to Severus and Remus he allowed himself to be helped into a piggy back ride. "I can't wait Charlie. And I get to eat with you too."

Laughing Charlie assured the little boy that his house was excited by the prospect as well, and sure enough when they got to the Great Hall there was room already waiting for the two of them at the table, between one of Charlie's fiends and Bill. Harry was put down on the bench next to Bill with Charlie on his other side. He was a bit nervous at first for he had definitely not liked his only other experience in the Great Hall for dinner but they soon had him eating and chatting it up with them.

It was Bill who had done the honours of the ride up stairs and as soon as Harry had his things in his new bed he was down in the sitting room again where he became the center of attention of all the kids. He reminded most of them of their little brothers or cousins though they thought him far more well behaved.

One of the girls laughed and pointed out. "I am surprised Professor Snape let you come, I thought he would be worried we would convert his son into a lion."

Harry was a bit confused by the comment but shook his head. "He don't mind. I spend Sundays with the Slytherins. But Charlie much cooler I think."

Smiling Charlie ruled his curls and assured the little boy he thought Harry was pretty cool as well.. Harry after the first weekend when he had refused to go, had been accompanying Severus to his weekly meetings with his house and though he had made a few friends there, he definitely preferred his fiends in Gryffindor right now. The closest thing to a big brother he had before now had been Dudley though his cousin had only been a month older then he was, and Dudley had hit him a lot. Charlie was a cool big brother as was Bill he guessed but Charlie liked dragons and he had been teaching Harry to fly. It had only taken another week after Harry's first flying experience when Charlie had convinced Harry to bring his own broom and had started to teach him to fly on his own as well. He seemed a born little flyer.

Charlie finally scooped Harry up who was exhausted. "If you're going to come to practice tomorrow morning you might want to get some sleep first."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had stayed when Charlie had gone to practice for they had not wanted to get the little boy up before dawn as unfortunately the team always were dragged out at. They had warned Harry the night before and promised that Bill would bring him down as soon as they were both awake and ready to go. Bill had suggested Harry spending the night in his room but Harry had refused, he had wanted to stay with Charlie.

Bill was surprised when he came to get Harry and the little boy though was looking green around the gills and as soon as he was carried to the bathroom he was throwing up. Noticing he was a little warm Bill called Topsy and soon enough Severus arrived.

Severus bent down and noticed what the boys had not, Harry had a few dragon pox on him. "Okay prince, come on I'm taking you home."

Harry clung to him in desperation. "Bed, Daddy."

Having never heard the little boy call him daddy before he could not deny how good it sounded to him. He knew Dragon pox were very common among small children and he should not be worried but he still could not deny he was. He knew the pox had just appeared and it would likely be a few days before Harry's ever broke and things would get worse before they got better. He thanked the lions for taking such good care of Harry and headed for home.

Albus always seemed to have wonderful timing and ran into them in the entrance hall. "Harry looks ill, I thought a sleep over for the boy was a bad idea."

Severus was sick of his insinuations he was not a good guardian. "Harry has the dragon pox, not uncommon for a kid his age. I am taking him to bed, excuse me."

Remus was pacing concerned when he got home and Severus explained as he got Harry into bed what had happened. He summoned Poppy just so Albus could not say he did anything wrong even though he was a trained medic. She had told him what he had known, the boy would need a few days for the fever to break and would likely be pretty tuckered out and under the weather for a week.

Harry clung to his hand before he was about to leave. "Stay with me daddy please."

Ignoring the amazed smile from Remus he bent and kissed the little boy's feverish head. "Daddy is right here prince, I am not going any where."

He was not sure if it was just because Harry was so sick that he had called him that but the word meant a lot and he could see Remus was not that surprised. He was not sure Harry would continue when he was better but he could not deny it made his heart ache to hear it now.


	17. scary fevered images

Severus watched Harry sleeping the next day, worried though he knew it was a common illness that almost every child had at some point. He had not been sure if Harry would, for what he knew it was quite similar to what muggles called chicken pox funny enough, and was not aware if Harry had them before. Narcissa had offered to come for a bit and help if it was needed knowing that Severus had of course to teach but for now he had turned down the offer. Remus was there with Harry and he knew Draco had not had the pox yet and did not want Narcissa to become a carrier and make her son ill as well. Both Remus and Severus had both had them before as had luckily the kids who had been in Gryffindor and had contact with Harry so there were no concerns there. Poppy had confirmed that morning that sure enough the headmaster had checked with her to make sure that Severus had brought Harry to have a check up. Neither were sure if the man was just worried about how well Severus was taking care of the boy or if he had not believed Harry was sick as Harry had faked it a while ago to get out of dinner. Severus was still worried that the man was trying to find some reason to remove Harry from his care. Lucius assured him there was no grounds unless Severus was proven abusive to the child but Severus knew that the headmaster was a man who was not accustomed to being told no and was usually in control of things as well.

Severus knew he had to return to teaching the next day and he found himself feeling guilty. Remus reminded him that he had been leaving Harry for teaching for two months now but it felt so different now. This was of course the first time he had Harry when he was ill and more then that having Harry call him daddy had hit a huge soft spot then he had ever been known to have before. He was still not sure whether Harry was going to continue it when his fever broke for he had never used the word when he had not had a high fever like this.

Remus watched his old friend next to the bed. "You're not to allow that man to make you feel like you're a bad daddy to Harry. He is trying to get under your skin."

Severus sighed. "I just having flashes of when he told me that my job was too demanding to be a dad. Was he right?"

Shaking his head Remus told him in no way, there were many single dads out there, and many dads who had a spouse, who spent less time with their children. Severus could not blame himself for Harry being sick, he would have fallen ill if he had been home. And it was not like he was leaving Harry alone tomorrow. Harry had not only Topsy to care or him but Remus of course as well.

They were talking when Harry started to go into a mini fit and they knew he was having a bad dream. Harry was heavily medicated right now till his fever broke and they knew it was a bad nightmare if he was thrashing like this through a sleeping potion.

Severus leaned down and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "Come on prince, its okay. It's okay sweet heart."

Harry was thrashing even harder. "No. No. Off me."

Not knowing what else to do he tried to enter the little boy's mind and while there was still a bit of resistance there was no where near the strength from last time and though the little boy's mind was feverish he could see some. He was not sure if it was memories or dreams and they were just flashes of images here and there, like the speed on a pensieve increased. He saw the little boy, a cupboard, his Uncle pounding on him but there were flashes of different faces including Albus and almost every time the headmaster appeared, a vision of Harry being groped painfully in the dark, no face seen, appeared right after it. Severus soothed the little boy's mind as best as he could and Harry slowly drifted off and what had been a storm in his mind slowly calmed down.

Severus was shaking as he came out of Harry's mind and reached out and kissed the little boy on the head. He had seen a lot when he was a Death Eater and had many nightmares himself when he was a little boy but he had never imagined anything as bad as what Harry was encountering.

Remus watched him and knew what ever he had seen had been bad. "What is it Severus, what did you see?"

Severus was shaking as he tucked Harry in more. "I don't know if it is the fever or if memories but Albus better hope it is nothing but the confusion of his mind."

Remus saw Severus go from upset to angry and he convinced the man to tell him what he had seen. They had been told by Arabella that Albus had been checking in on Harry when he had been living with his relatives. And even before Harry had been sick he had been scared by Albus though he had been unable to tell them why. They wondered if there was a chance that Albus had not only perhaps known about the sexual abuse but he had been a part of it as well, or at least known about it. He had over looked the obvious physical abuse saying it was better for Harry to be there, they were worried how far his perversity had gone.

Severus had remembered saying he was going to resign from the school when Albus tried to keep him from taking Harry. He wondered if perhaps he had been right. Harry loved Charlie and he was settling into life here, but he would adjust. And teaching was not Severus' dream job, he'd be happy with working for the lab.

Remus knew his mind. "I would come with you to your home or Malfoy Manor, and Harry could still see Charlie on holidays. The Weasleys would allow it."

Severus sighed. "I am reluctant to even if just because if I quit there is likely no coming back and when Harry starts school he would not have either of us here."

They both knew for now they had no proof that any of this was anything but feverish dreams, but they would act if they had any more signs. Even if they could not charge Albus they would act. He would consider sending Harry to Durmstang when he was eleven if he had to. Harry was his concern and he was not about to allow anyone to hurt the little boy, no matter what it took.


	18. confronting the headmaster

It was two days later when Harry's fever had finally broken and they could stop giving him a potion to keep him out. Severus had barely slept and had been limiting what potions he himself worked on, or he could have been as dangerous as some of the first years he had over the years. He could not keep his mind from Harry, from his little boy and no longer just because he was feeling guilty over leaving him when he was ill. But that was now added to with the fear over the flashes he had seen in Harry's mind and worried that he perhaps he had been sexually abused by the headmaster. He knew he needed to find out and the moment he had any proof, even if not enough to have the man arrested for hurting Harry, he would remove Harry from the school and if he had to, he would go as far away as he needed.

Lucius had been shocked when he heard what they had learned and he had promised what ever help he could give them. He had reminded his brother of a portkey he had which he had used in his spy days that actually worked on campus within the wards. Severus no longer had his but Lucius had kept his hands on his own. Severus was holding out hope it was not needed but he had Topsy on the call to be ready if he was taking Harry, to have both of their things ready to go.

Harry was a bit out of it when he had first woken up and he didn't remember anything that had happened in the dreams. Severus was not surprised considering how sick Harry had been. He had a feeling that the blocks in Harry's mind were not simply up because of fear, that someone else had been in his mind. Harry was terrified but they had been summoned to meet with the headmaster and they had reluctantly agreed but in the infirmary.

He looked at Remus and touched the pendant around their necks. "Be ready to leave, you can use the tunnels. I have a bad feeling we will be heading out of here.

Remus kissed Harry on the head. "You two be safe please and I will make sure to be near the tunnels just in case. But you two have the book."

Nodding Severus patted his pocket and reluctantly carried Harry who was in his arms with his head buried against his shoulder, up to the infirmary. He knew that he had every right to take Harry and that Albus could not legally stop him but he was not going to trust the man. He had his doubts Albus would want him to take Harry from the school. He hoped that even if he confronted the man they could walk out the doors and not have to sneak out, but he was prepared to do anything he had to. He had spoken to Filius and Poppy who were both concerned about Harry as well and Filius had surprised him by sharing his concern about the headmaster.

Poppy had not been happy when she had been told Harry was being dragged out of bed to be brought here. She had come once a day to check him even though Severus was a medic, just to keep Albus quiet on it all. She was taking a look at Harry when Albus had come into the room.

Albus watched them. "I am concerned about how ill Harry has got. I am considering going to social services, I told you I was worried about your work load."

Severus sneered at him. "Good, go to social services. I would love to talk to them about the sexual abuse the child suffered when he was under your supervision."

Though he had only said that while Albus was looking in on him, Albus of course knew what he was insinuating and from the shocked look on Poppy she knew as well. Albus had gone stark white and he could see the old coot was trying to decide between being angry and denying it.

Albus looked at him. "You have no proof I had anything to do with what happened to that boy at night. None."

Filius had come into the room unseen and looked between them. "Severus what is going on?"

Bending down and kissing his son Severus asked Filius to take Harry, telling him Remus was down in the front hall area. Sensing that something was definitely going on and that he would not want Harry to be there for it Filius lead the little boy by his hand from the room. Harry looked confused and scared but Severus assured his son that his Uncle Moony was waiting for him.

Albus took him by the arm. "You have no proof that I ever touched that boy and if you try and sneer my name I will make sure that boy is taken away from you."

Severus pulled back and threw papers at him. "That is my letter of resignation, I am taking Harry away from this school and away from any where you can get him."

The old man was not about to allow him to simply walk out on him when he headed for the doors, he found out quickly enough. Albus was not about to allow the child to be removed from this school. He could not afford to lose any control over the boy and he knew what would happen if Harry grew up around the Malfoys. He caught up in the entrance where Harry had been in the arms of one of the Weasley boys but Severus had reached for him.

Albus glared at him. "You will have no work for the school any more and I will use any contacts I have. You will have him taken if you leave this school and job."

Severus sneered. "I can assure you Lucius' contacts are stronger and far reaching. And if nothing else I have the Prince money. Harry is going to stay with me."

Scared by all of the shouting and still pretty sick Harry buried his head against his dad's shoulder and had started crying, not knowing what was happening but he could pick up on the tension and he did understand the man who had scared him since he had come here, seemed to want to take him from his dad. But Severus soothed him and tried to calm the boy as Remus was saying goodbye to Filius and explaining to Charlie.

Albus tried one last thing. "Harry will have to come here to school one day and you know there is no chance I will ever hire you again."

Severus was heading for the door but called over his shoulder. "I will send Harry to Durmstang if I have to. You will never get your hands on him again."

As he stormed out of the school he knew there was nothing he could do right now but if h ever had real proof, he would have Albus castrated for touching his son. For now as they headed for the gates he reminded himself Harry would be safe at Malfoy manor and would never be touched by the man again. Harry was confused and worried but Severus assured him he would have all his toys and kitty at the manor and Lucius would make him a new room. Just knowing his Dad, Uncle Moony and Ghost would be there calmed him a bit and by the time they made it to the manor he was unconscious.

Remus looked at Harry as they headed for the doors. "He'll miss the ghosts and kids, but he loves the manor and Draco. And he'll be safe and happy here."


	19. christmas shopping encounters

Severus had been hoping it would be possible for Harry to live at Malfoy Manor, believing it would be safer for them and having Draco around would be happier. But Albus was not giving them a moment of peace. Social services had been called on them more than once and though of course Severus and Remus were able to prove they were offering Harry a proper home, the disruption was not good for Harry. He had nightmares for days after, reminding the little boy of when he had been taken away and put in the Burrow. Though he had become friends with Charlie and still talked about his big friend who he missed so much, he had been so scared when he had been sent there away from those he loved and who cared about him. The fact that he had now not only com to care about them but was calling Severus daddy ever since he had been sick but he had continued with it, would have made the chances of him being taken away again, harder on everyone who was involved.

Social services, questions about Remus and suddenly a push from the ministry to have werewolf laws enforced and changed again, and work issues kept popping up. Lucius was able to ensure that Severus was able to get enough work to keep him busy but he was still limited and Harry's chances of a normal childhood were slim. They were worried any time they considered taking him out with them that the headmaster might try something the illegal way since he failed legally.

Their worst fears were soon to be realized when at Christmas time they decided to risk it and take the boys or some shopping. It was Harry's first Christmas with his new family and reminded of his reaction to his birthday they knew they had to make this special as well. Lucius and Severus were taking the boys; Harry excited more about buying gifts for his family then about Christmas. Uncle Luc had promised to take him so he could find something for his dad, and Severus would for Draco.

When it came to leaving his dad though Harry was stark white but Severus bent down. "You're just going to be with Uncle Luc, you hold his hand like you do mine."

Harry looked at his Uncle who was holding his hand out and went to him. "I want a gift for Daddy and Uncle Moony."

Laughing Lucius assured his nephew that was what they were going to do, and headed for the book store together. Draco had gone with his Uncle and Lucius could only guess where those two would end up. Severus had helped his godson shop the last two Christmases and to say Lucius and Narcissa had got some crazy Christmas gifts over the years was an under statement. There was at least one shop that sold odd muggle trinkets and they usually ended up with.

Harry was not yet comfortable with this kind of thing and he only really knew the bookstores and he knew his daddy and Uncle Moony loved to read. Lucius smiled when Harry chose a book on kid's potions for his Daddy.

Harry explained. "Daddy reads to me when he's not too busy at night. Maybe if have book for kid's potions Daddy would be able to work and read too."

Kissing Harry on the had Lucius thought it was definitely kid's logic. "I am sure your Daddy would love the book. I know he loves to read with you just s much."

As they were looking for a book for Remus he recalled how worried his brother had been that summer, not sure he could be a dad. He and Narcissa had known Severus was just not giving himself enough credit. And Severus was proving them right more and more. He took harry with him when the potion he was working on was not too dangerous. But just watching them together in the evening curled up with a book or when Harry had a nightmare and had to snuggle with his dad, they could see that Severus had definitely become a dad to that little boy.

Harry was looking at some books for his Uncle when Lucius spotted the last man he was hoping to see. "Albus what are you doing here?"

Albus smiled and looked around. "I was doing some Christmas shopping here at the store. I do recall this was a public business."

Though Albus definitely was right on that Lucius had trouble believing that it was a coincidence that the man had come on the same day as they had come. He had been a spy for too many years to not be suspicious when the man was around. He definitely didn't like the fact that the man had come to them when Severus was not there and needed to get Harry and the books, and get out of there.

Albus saw the kid potion book in his hands. "Severus gone soft in the head since the boy went to live with him? I might need to warn the minister bout this."

Lucius snarled at him. "You have lost all credibility with social services and had none with the minister to lose. Harry is not going any where from his dad."

He moved to go back to Harry but it seemed that the old coot was intent on keeping him distracted. He turned to look at Harry a few times and knew the little boy knew well enough then to go away from him any distance. He was starting to think he was going to have to do something drastic when Severus and Draco came through the door and his brother looked ready to rip the man apart but Albus departed.

Draco looked at his dad proudly holding a bag. "I got my gifts Daddy, where is Harry?"

Lucius who had hid Harry's choice behind his owl pile turned to where Harry had been. "He's right over......." His words were cut off when he saw Harry was gone.


	20. facing a move

The area where Harry had been looking at books was empty and Lucius' heart was beating through his chest. He and Severus had thought they had taken every precaution and he had been the one who had convinced his brother to allow him to bring Harry to town. He had promised not only his brother but Remus and even his wife who loved Harry as a second son, that there was no danger and that as long as they kept their eyes on the child and out for Albus. He had thought that Harry would not wander away from the book area he had been in and he had been between Harry and the headmaster. He assumed though that Albus would likely have not come alone, having been suspicious that it was not a coincidence that the man had shown up when they were shopping. Albus had a lot of people on his pay roll during the war and Lucius should have know that he probably had kept them even after the war was believed to be over.

Severus looked at his brother and his pulse was racing through his chest as he realized what his brother had just said. His little boy was missing, a child he may have just come to see as his son but whom he loved no less then he would have a child of his own blood. They didn't want to panic Draco who was looking confused and shooting looks back and forth between them but they knew that they needed to find Harry and soon.

They were about to head into the streets; Severus thinking about Moody who he knew would be willing to help, when one of the owners of the shop had come their way. The man had seen Lucius and Harry enter the store as he had been running to the bank.

He turned to Lucius. "You're looking for that little boy who came in with you? I saw him being walked off towards Knockturn and he looked pretty scared."

Severus listened as the man explained he knew they had been in there and was not sure if Harry had been kidnapped. "What did the man look like?"

Learning that it was definitely not Albus but likely one of his little minions they headed out towards Knockturn alley, praying they would find the child first. There was a good reason that the alley was off limits for most kids and it was definitely not the place that they wanted the boy who lived to be taken. If there was any place where you were sure to find some of the people who had remained on the loose after the downfall of Voldemort, it was down there. Many of the owners had helped that side but had not been arrested and a number of them were involved with the black market as well.

Their pulses were racing when suddenly Severus heard a desperate. "Daddy."

Severus turned around and looked in amazement as Harry was in the arms of Charlie Weasley. "Prince."

Harry came into his arms and buried his head sobbing into his shoulder and refusing to tell them anything. Charlie explained that he was here with his family doing some shopping and Harry and a strange man had passed them on the road, he and Bill who had gone to find their parents. Harry had been trying to pull away from the man and had looked extremely upset and when he had seen Charlie he had managed to break away and came running to him. Neither Charlie nor Bill could get the boy to tell him what had happened but the strange man who had taken Harry had disappeared down Knockturn Alley.

Molly and Arthur were arriving with the rest of their brood when Charlie had finished his story. Severus was starting to think the red heads were going to be his favourite people in the world. He had no idea what would have happened in Harry had not run into Charlie and he had been taken into the alley.

Harry sobbed against his Dad's shoulder when they got back to the store to assure the owner they found Harry. "Home daddy, home."

Rubbing circles in Harry's back Severus assured the little boy that they were going to head home. He turned to the Weasleys first. "Thank you for your help."

When they got back to the manor they gently managed to coax Harry into telling them. The scary man had grabbed him when he had cowered behind some of the shelves, scared because the headmaster had been there and he was worried he was going to be taken away by Albus. The scary man had his wand and had told Harry he would hurt Uncle Luc and the other people in the store if he didn't come nicely. He had risked it when he was being lead to the scary street Daddy would never take him to, and had seen Charlie coming his way.

When they got Harry settled into bed with a sleeping potion for he was too worked up right now the adults spoke for a time. Remus and Severus knew that as much as Harry loved the Malfoys and the Weasleys if they remained here in the UK Harry would have to remain at the manor for it seemed he was being watched. They hated to take Harry way from people and a place he felt safe but they would not risk Harry being kidnapped again. They knew how lucky they had been Charlie was there.

Lucius sighed. "I have a friend who runs the big wizarding hospital in Marseilles. I know for a fact they are looking for a new head of their potions department."

Remus thought it sounded like a good idea. "Beauxbautons is not far and if need be we can send Harry there. He would be safer there then at Durmstang."

Though they were reluctant to take Harry away from the Malfoys and the life he had here Severus knew Harry would be safer there. Lucius would arrange to make it look like Harry and the men had disappeared off to the US, and cover their tracks. Lucius swore they came to France on business all of the time and would be an active part of Harry's life when he was down there.

Severus watched his sleeping son. "If you can arrange it we will go but I want us to spend Christmas here at first. Harry deserves that holiday before we leave here."


	21. epilogue: French retreat

Christmas that year for the boys was a happy event for they were not aware of the plans going on around them. Remus and Severus had decided they would wait until after the holiday before they had told Harry that they were moving to France. Lucius had sure enough arranged a position for Severus heading research and development for the potions labs at St Fracois' Hospital in Marseilles and Remus would continue teaching Harry and writing text books as well. The Malfoys had supplied them with a home down there where they could stay, in a wizarding community where there would be children for Harry to grow up around. Severus had Lucius looked into Harry's money, having not only inherited the sizable Potter fortune but also while Sirius was in prison, he had control of the Black estate as heir. Lucius assured his brother that Albus had not been able to touch either inheritance other then the Potter trust fund, the bulk of the estate Harry could not touch till he graduated from school, the Black as well. Only Harry's legal guardians could and the small amount Albus had been able to touch had been to pay his relatives for his care but it had only bee minimal. Lucius made sure that the banks recognized Severus and Remus as guardians so that what little access he had in the past was over.

The plans were all set but Christmas was about the boys and Severus watched happily as his son went to open gifts with Draco. There was still some reluctance but nothing like at his birthday. Harry had a visit the day before with Arabella who had been brought to the manor since Harry had refused to leave. She had been told they were taking Harry to France and had wished to see the child first. Harry's favourite moment of gifts was giving the ones he had bought, especially the books for his Uncle and Daddy. They had not purchased them because of the kidnapping but Franks Blotts had seen the ones intended and had sent them on for the boy. Harry smiled with such pride as he handed the gifts to his dad ad Uncle.

They spent the day building snowmen and playing with their new toys and eating all day. Severus wished that the day could go on for them but it ended and he knew the time had come the next day for them to tell Harry they were going to move to France. Harry took the news as bad as they had expected he would.

Harry started sobbing and clung to his Daddy. "Daddy don't send away, please Daddy. I'll be better. Please I don't want to go away from Daddy."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "Daddy and Uncle Moony are coming with you sweet heart. The three of us are going to be living in France together."

Remus helped him explain about the new house and town they would be living in. They gently reminded Harry of the scary man who had taken him when in town and of the headmaster who still scared him. They wanted him to be safe and thought if they moved to France Harry could have a proper happy childhood there and would not have to worry about anyone taking him.

Harry looked at the Malfoys though. "I never see Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy again? Or Draco, he's my brother? Or Charlie?"

Severus smiled. "Your Aunt and Uncle come to France all of the time prince and I promise they will come to visit you. Charlie you can write to all of the time."

Though he was still upset about not having Draco around very much and only getting to write to Charlie Harry calmed a bit and settled into his arms. They started telling him stories about the house they would be living in and about the town. Though his Uncle would continue to teach him there would be plenty of kids in the neighbouring tow. The first real smile came when Lucius told Harry there were stables at the manor and a pony there as Harry had quite taken to his lessons.

Severus hugged his son to him. "You will be safe prince, and never have to worry about the bad men who tried to take you from me. I promise."

Author note: I have already written the first chapter of the sequel "Guarded Souls". It will bring us to Hogwarts at the time of Harry's first year and will see the return of Harry from France to attend Hogwarts.


End file.
